A Different Sunset
by Evowizard25
Summary: Celestia has her chosen prodigy travel to Ponyville to overlook the Summer Sun Celebration. Easy enough right? Well, Sunset Shimmer isn't going to have it easy for sure.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary sunset in Equestria.

The ponies were busy making the best of the couple hours of sunlight remaining. They bustled about, going home, or stopping to get a drink after a hard day's work. The youth were ready to hit the town and spend the night partying.

The monsters of the world were beginning to stir. Bloodthirsty beasts pawed the ground, searching for a meal. Heretics planned and schemed from the shadows, waiting for their chance to destroy the natural order. And you bet your bottom dollar, some big, bad daemon/sorcerer was planning to try and take over Equestria.

Just the standard routine of the day...

"I can't do it!" The tallest tower of the castle shook from the force of the shout.

...For the most part.

Inside this tower, sat the immortal ruler and sun deity, Princess Celestia. Her white fur glistened in the light of the candles that were set on her desk. Her large wings ruffled about on her backside, several of her feathers were bent and askew. The large white alicorn was sitting at her desk, which she normally did during this time of the day. Usually, it would have neat stacks of paperwork about; the last files of the day to be done before she started the night court. But not now. Now, the files were scattered about the room, the many books that lined her own personal library had fallen out of their shelves, her paintings were slanted and crooked.

But Celestia didn't care about any of that. She didn't care about the taxes that needed to be filed away; the reports that needed to be addressed; the laws that needed to be put into action. Nothing mattered. Nothing was worth caring about.

Celestia put her face into her forehooves. "I just can't."

It was that time of the day again. She had to lower the sun and raise the moon. Oh how she despised touching her sister's sacred realm. She wasn't its shepherd. She wasn't its avatar. She was its older sister and controlling it made her sick.

A part of her thought after a nearly a thousand years she would get used to it. Celestia tried and tried again to look on the bright side. She wanted to forget the past and move on. But she couldn't. She could never move on. Her sister's twisted visage was forever ingrained in her memory. Her insane laughter echoed in her ears. And whenever she did touch the moon and tried to move it, she could always feel that daemon lash out.

"This isn't fair." Celestia finally removed her face from her hooves. A few tears leaked out and stained her cheeks. Celestia looked out her window. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? To her?"

Her old mind played out the events of the past, trying and failing to come to some different conclusion. Yet, none came to her mind. Each and every choice led to the exact same end.

"I failed you….I failed everyone I ever cared about."

Celestia looked down at her desk. Her horn glowed a bright yellow as she used it to open one of her drawers. Inside lay an assortment of little objects. She picked up each one with her magic.

A small, sacred golden orb, meant to keep evil away. The globe had a large engraving of her cutie mark. It had been given to her by her head priestess, Kind Heart. "You always were a worrywart, Kind Heart." _'I think I may have to pay her a visit soon. The old mare is on her last legs.'_ A small snort of amusement escaped her. She gently placed it onto the desk.

The next item was a gold necklace, infused with rectangular diamonds. It was a gift from the beautiful griffon Queen Wanda. "And who says the griffons have no taste?"

The third was a blood-red crystal. Celestia's face contorted into a look of agitation. "You gave me a lot of trouble, you know that?" The chaotic whispers that resounded inside the object stormed about. She was glad that chaos daemon was forever trapped within. He had caused too much pain.

"Ah, there you are." Celestia's mood brightened when she beheld the last item. In her magical grasp was but a simple colt revolver. It had been given to her by its inventor a couple decades ago, Samuel Colt. "I was looking for you."

The gun itself in no way looked extraordinary. Yes, it had some fancy engravings and the quote 'I will fear no evil' in Latin. {A quote taken from one of her own scriptures.} But nothing that would suggest the power it held. For this gun could kill anything…Though she didn't know if that included gods.

"When was the last time you were used, little one?" She asked. "Well, your time has come. I mean to test your capabilities." She raised the holy weapon, took aim,…and fired at a space near the door.

She saw a figure shimmer into existence as it dodged the bullet. "Really Celestia? Again?" A serene voice echoed in her room, trailed by a small sigh. The figure himself was rather tall, though not as tall as Celestia herself. This deer was as slender and lithe as any other of his kind. He wore form fitting, sleek armor that covered his body including a helmet that obscured his face, leaving only his large antlers exposed. A white staff was held in one of his forehooves. It was simple enough, except for the glowing, ornate, blue jewel at the end. "How many times must you do that? You could have killed me."

Celestia just smiled. "Could have, my dear friend, but I didn't. You can see the future, remember."

"Yes," the deer grumbled. "But that doesn't excuse this insane game of yours. I just thank Isha you didn't sick that blasted bird of yours on me."

Celestia laughed in response. She used her magic to put all the items, including the gun, back into the drawer, closing it swiftly. "It is nice to see you again, Farseer Anrain. How have you been since we last met?"

"Fine enough, I suppose."

"That is good to hear. Would you like me to get you some tea?"

The deer shook his head. "This is not the time for tea." There was no room for pleasantries in his tone, Celestia noted.

"Oh?" Celestia tilted her head to the side and gave him a curious gaze. "Then what time is this? Not the time for peace, since you are armed and ready for war." She eyed the curved sword at the deer's side.

"It is the time of destiny." He said with urgency.

Celestia sighed. "Isn't it always? Why can it never be the time of cake?" She then gave him a small smile. "Then tell me, Farseer. What vision plagued you enough to visit me? Is it the griffons?"

Again, the deer shook his head. "This has nothing to do with those bird brains."

Celestia gave him a scolding glare. "Really now, Anrain. Bird brains? I thought you were above such petty insults."

"I'll be above such petty insults the moment the griffons give up their bloodlust." The farseer snorted. "And that's not likely to happen any time soon; with or without your interference."

"Then, if it's not the griffons," Celestia inquired, "who is it?"

"The one." Farseer Anrain said, cryptically.

"The one?" Celestia looked confused. She turned to one of her book cases, letting her horn light up in a golden hue as she worked her magic. The book case shifted, moving to the side to reveal alphabetic rows of file compartments. The word 'Emergencies' was displayed above in golden letters.

"It's in the T's."

"But you said 'One'."

Farseer Anrain shook his head. "I said 'The One'."

"Very well then." The T compartment glowed yellow as it was pulled out. A scroll was levitated out from its holding place and over to Celestia. Opening it, she peered down the list. With a startled gasp, she looked over at the deer. "You don't mean…."

"No, not that one."

"Oh," Celestia looked further down. Her magic flittered over the document…Before it disappeared altogether. The scroll hit the desk, but she didn't pay attention. Her face was contorted in utter disbelief. _'This…This can't be.'_

She turned to Anrain, who only nodded. "It's true."

Celestia could only think of one thing to say. "Where?"

* * *

**Mother Kind Heart's Orphanage**

"Children! It's time to get ready." A cheery mare called out. "We have families to meet."

As always, the children jumped out of their small beds and rushed out of the room as fast as their little hooves could take them. Gleeful smiles adorned their faces as they left the room empty. Well, empty save one yellow filly.

The yellow filly simply 'humphed' and went back to reading. She faced away from the doorway, not paying any attention to the fleeing ponies. Her bed was nearly covered with books of several sizes and subjects, ranging from beginner to advanced. Quite a few of them were still open from where she had left off in the previous hours.

"Sunset?" The same mare from earlier spoke up. "Don't you want to meet anypony?" Seeing Sunset shake her head, the older mare pressed on. "I'm sure some lovely couple will find you absolutely delightful."

"No they won't." Sunset growled. "I'm six years old. Nopony's liked me enough to adopt me in those six years. Nopony will."

"Sunset, that's not true." The mare went over, moved some books carefully to the side, and sat down. "Once they get to know you, they'll love you."

"Lies!" Sunset barked, looking up at her caretaker. She was a peach colored, brown maned Pegasus with a few strands of her mane graying out. She was wearing a dark pink suit over her body so her cutie mark was obscured, but the little filly knew it was a heart with the image of a young pony inside.

"Sunset Shimmer," The mare known as Tender Care reprimanded, "don't raise your voice like that."

Sunset simply snorted and went back to reading, hoping the mare would leave her alone. Instead, Tender Care just sat there beside Sunset, not saying a word. This wasn't anything new, Tender Care would often come and try to comfort her. Sunset appreciated it, even loved her for it, but she didn't like getting her hopes built up. _'Why doesn't she leave?'_

"What'cha reading?" The elder mare asked.

"Goldihooves and the Three Bears." Sunset answered. Yes it was a kiddy story. Most of the time she'd avoid them, 'cause she was a big pony. But, she just wanted to read something new and this had caught her attention.

"Sounds interesting." Tender Care smiled down at her. "Mind telling me what's happening?"

Sunset simply nodded. "Goldihooves is just finishing up eating the bears porridge."

"That was very nice of the bears to give her that."

"But they didn't. She broke in and ate it when they were gone."

"Well that wasn't very nice of her, was it Sunset?"

Sunset shook her head. "No it wasn't."

"And why is that?"

"Because stealing is wrong."

Tender Care nuzzled her head. "Very good."

"Especially 'cause it was the baby bear's porridge." Sunset explained. "He needs his food to get big and strong. His mama and papa…" Sunset frowned and stopped where she was.

Tender Care noticed her stopping. "Sunset dear, it'll be okay." She used wing to drape over Sunset and scoot her to her side.

But Sunset wasn't having any of that. She used her magic to lift the wing off her, to which she inwardly smiled. She was better than any pony her age in magic. "I don't want your comfort. I just want to be alone."

"Sunset, nopony should be alone."

"I AM!" Again, she shouted at her. "And I like it that way. I don't have to put up with some stupid ponies telling me what to do. I don't have to listen to their rules or eat their stupid food. I am a loner pony and it'll stay that way."

"That's not true Sunset. Once they see the real you…"

"THEY'LL ABANDON ME! JUST LIKE MY REAL PARENTS!" Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sunset," Tender Care moved to brush the away tears. However, Sunset just pushed her off the bed with her magic. Tender Care was able to get her wings going and touch down.

"Just leave me be." Sunset told her, keeping her eyes on the book.

Tender Care sighed. She wanted to hug her and tell her everything was alright. Yet, she knew better. Sunset was an abnormally gifted unicorn. With those gifts, came terrible consequences. She was lucky Sunset was getting her bearings, else she'd have to deal with the explosive energies of her younger years. Still, an emotional magi was not something she could deal with on her own. So, she started to leave the room. "If you need anything, just come get me okay?" When Sunset didn't answer her, she sighed.

When Sunset was sure her caretaker was gone, she wiped away her tears. She hated crying. _'Big ponies don't cry. The heroes in stories don't do it, so I won't either.' _She wasn't weak like the damsels in distress. She was strong. She was talented. _'I'll show them what I'm capable of. When I get big, I'll be the best unicorn mage ever! I'll be all powerful and a ruler to boot!'_

Sunset read on into the story. She stopped when she saw a picture of the bears together. "Mama…Papa…" She touched the image. "Why does a bear have something I don't?"

"Sunset!" Tender Care called, poking her head into the room. "You have a very important visitor."

Sunset looked over her shoulder at her. "Visitor? Me?" While this wasn't the first time they had an important visitor, being in the middle of Canterlot, nopony had ever wanted to see her.

Tender Care's smile brightened up at that. She nodded. "Yes, and she really does want to see you. Can she come in?"

Sunset Shimmer frowned. _'It's probably one of those important ponies that think it'd be nice to have a trophy kid.'_ She thought to herself. But in the end, she relented with a sigh. _'Might as well.'_ She nodded.

"Great." Tender Care looked her shoulder. "Your Majesty, she'd be delighted to see you."

"I'm glad to hear that." A new voice chimed in. It was the most beautiful, calming, motherly voice she'd ever heard. And with it, came someone she'd never thought she'd see up close.

"Princess Celestia!" Sunset cried out in shock.

"That is who I am." Celestia smiled at her.

She couldn't believe it. The Princess of Equestria was here to see her. "Uh…Uh…uh…" She couldn't properly think of anything to say. Just being in her presence was awe inspiring. Celestia had an aura of great power…but it was tempered in such a motherly glow.

"I think you broke her, Princess." Tender Care smirked.

Celestia chuckled. "That happens more often than I would like." The Princess walked over to her bed. "Are you always this cluttered?" She motioned to the books strewn about.

Sunset simply nodded, feeling ashamed for causing this mess.

"Do not fret, my little pony." Celestia said. "I myself have created quite the mess during my studies."

Sunset's jaw dropped upon hearing that. _'Princess Celestia creating messes? That can't be.'_

"It's true." Celestia told her, scanning her selection of books. "My, my, my, some of these books are quite advanced for a filly your age. Aren't they too tough for you?"

Sunset shook her head. "Nuh-uh. I'm a smart pony."

"Of course you are….Would you mind if I join you on the bed?"

"But…"

Sunset's remark about the books was cut short as Celestia neatly put the books in small piles next to the bed. She then gently laid herself down beside the filly. The unfortunate bed gave squeaks of protest. "There. All neat and tidy." She looked down at Sunset noticing her tears. She frowned. "Why are you upset, little one?"

"No reason, Your Majesty."

Celestia didn't say anything. She just looked at the picture of the bears that Sunset was touching. Her face became downcast, before she brightened up. "I remember when this story was first printed. Did you know that it used to feature an old mare instead of a filly?"

Sunset shook her head. "No, Your Majesty. I didn't." She didn't understand why they would do something like that. She chalked it up to grownups thinking little fillies were mean. _'We are not mean...At least, I'm not.'_

"Sunset…Do you know why I am here?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"Just call me Celestia, dear. There is no need for formalities."

Sunset didn't know what to think of that. All her life, she'd been told to call the nobility that. But the Princess told her that she didn't need to do it, so she wasn't going to. "Okay….Celestia."

"Good." Celestia smiled. "Well, the reason I came here was because of how special you are."

Sunset's eyes widened. Yes, she knew she was special, but to be noticed by the Princess... That was something she'd never thought of. "Really?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes. And I wish to take you back with me to the castle."

'_The castle?' _Sunset couldn't believe that…She couldn't believe a lot of what was happening. It almost sounded like the Princess wanted to adopt her. Hope flooded her and her face was split in an open grin. Her eyes twinkled with delight._'Please, please, please. I want to be a princess too.'_

"But first, you must pass a test."

Sunset's face fell. She knew it was too good to be true. A test by the Princess was going to be hard.

"Do not fret, little one. It is not a hard test. Not for you." Sunset nodded and moved her book to the side, after closing it. Just then, a golden flash lit the room for a second, momentarily blinding Sunset. When the light faded she was surprised to see a large light purple egg, with darker spots.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"A dragon egg." Celestia answered.

At the word 'dragon', Sunset started to worry. She'd heard a lot about dragons and none of it was good._'Oh sweet Celestia, I'm going to be eaten by a dragon. No, no, no...'_

"Have no fear, my little pony. It is just an egg." Celestia assured her, nuzzling her mane.

"But what does it have to do with my test?"

"This is your test." Celestia told her. Upon seeing Sunset tilt her head and looking at her quizzingly, she slightly nudged the egg closer to to the filly. "You are going to hatch it."

Sunset's eyes widened and her mouth fell open. "Hatch…a dragon? But it's going to eat us."

"No he won't." Celestia shook her head. "I won't let him."

Sunset just stared at the egg, before looking at the Princess. "How am I going to hatch it?"

"Just concentrate. Let your magic flow into the egg."

Sunset nodded before she returned her attention to her test. She scrunched up her face as her horn started to light up. A teal hue covered her horn and soon the egg. Slowly but steadily, she poured her magic into the egg. For a moment, nothing happened…That is before she heard the first crack.

"That is enough, Sunset. You can stop now."

Sunset did as she asked, her magic faded away.

Celestia shifted and scooted the egg into her embrace. "Come out, my little drake." She cooed. "I want to see you." She whispered tiny little encouragements as the egg broke apart. Finally, the pieces gave way, leaving a small purple, green spiked dragon. The great Princess Celestia nuzzled the creature. "I have waited so long to hold you." She used her wing to pull Sunset into her happy embrace.

"Princess…" Sunset inquired. "Does this mean I pass?"

Celestia just laughed, hugging the two close.

It was just another ordinary sunset in Equestria.

And Celestia wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**18 years later**

**An old, abandoned factory outside Manehattan**

Chaos and Harmony are like yin and yang. They are the complete opposites, but one can't survive without the other. They flow and twist around one another in an intricate dance. That doesn't stop them from butting heads, though.

Like today for example.

Field Marshal Shining Armor walked along the sides of the old building, being careful to not cause a ruckus. It was early morning, so the low light played in his favor. He was donned in his full body, purple marked, golden armor with purple markings, indicating his superior rank and a pronounced galea adorned atop his head. A sword rested on his side, preparing him for whatever may come. Fifteen soldiers followed close behind: nine swordsponies, four pikescolts, and two musketeers. Muskets weren't terribly reliable weapons, but they did the job they were made for.

The swordsponies and pikescolts wore full-body golden armor with their standard galea. The Musketeers wore a golden, stylized cloth uniform and a tri-cornered hat. Though this gave them less protection, it allowed them to be light and swift, which they needed to be, since it took a while to reload each shot. They carried two pouches, one on each side, bulging with ammunition.

Not that long ago, there had been reports of ponies going missing. At first it was left in the hooves of the local law enforcement. Gangs were known to dabble in a little kidnapping now and again, so the royal guard weren't needed. It was only after authorities found a couple of chaos cultist cackling as they painted the walls of an inn with the blood of a slain mare did the truth get out.

Of course, something like this wouldn't usually warrant Shining's involvement. There were plenty of other capable officers and Inquisitors. Hay, he knew that the Sisters of Vengeance would love to crack some heretic's skull. But the cultists, in their insane ramblings, had mentioned something. Something extremely awful.

Shining Armor turned to his troops. "Be careful. Reports indicate they have a blood magi with them." He saw a couple of them shudder. With good reason.

Blood magi were powerful chaos sorcerers. Those ponies were nothing but skin and bones, only being kept alive by their wicked warp magic. As their name implied, they had to have blood to use their magic. Since they had none of their own, they were long robes, with several empty gems. Each one housed enough blood for a few spells. They would drain ponies dry, refilling their crystals, or trying an incantation on the spot with the resource.

'_Damned chaos nutjobs.' _He thought. _'This world would be a lot better if they didn't exist at all.'_

The early morning air was sweet, but carried a hint of death. A hint he and his soldiers caught. They knew that some of them wouldn't be coming back, but they had to do this. Death in the name of Celestia brought no higher honor.

His small force quickly made it to the back door, positioning themselves on each side. Shining took a spot on the right, nearest the door. On the door was the eight pointed star of chaos. Each arrow was a different color, looking like a rainbow. He would have thought that this was a trap, but he knew better. Chaos cultists were stupid.

Shining Armor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed a cool head if they were going to do this right. He released his breath and looked over at the stallion on the other side. He nodded.

The soldier nodded back. Shining used his magic to push the door away and quickly rushed in, his troops not far behind. He sent a ball of light up into the air, illuminating the place. "IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA, YOU WILL…." His shouting stopped the moment he looked around.

Bodies lied everywhere. While this was a normal sight when dealing with cultists of chaos, something was different. It was the cultists' bodies they were seeing strewn about.

"Captain, did the cultists go off the deep end and kill each other?" One of the soldiers asked.

Shining shook his head. "If they did, the bodies wouldn't be intact. And there would be blood and guts strewn everywhere." Which was the exact opposite of this scene.

Yes, there was tons of graffiti on the walls and floors. Even the cultists were painted all over and wore several pieces of differing clothing. Yet, the bodies were intact, if not broken. Several had their necks snapped and a few had a gaping hole in their chest. The wounds weren't bleeding, so Shining assumed it was done by magic. Magic attacks tend to cauterize the wound as soon as they struck, unless the spell was designed otherwise.

"Be on the lookout for any unicorns." Shining told his troops.

"Yes, sir." They answered back.

Before they could go any further, the sound of somepony crying echoed from their right. Thinking it to be somepony taken hostage, Shining quickly poured a little more magic into the sphere of light above him. The light grew stronger, revealing more of the room.

There, several hooves away, was a crying Earth pony mare. She was slouched over, staring down at a fallen cultist. Shining Armor wanted to go comfort her, but he stopped himself. He saw the tattered clothes and paint splashed over her body. _'Looks like whoever went through here missed one.'_

Shining Armor looked back at his troops. They stood at attention, save for the musketeers who kept their muskets trained on the cultist, using their legs to keep balance.

"Orders, sir?"

"Stand down. We need information on whoever slaughtered these cultists."

"So we can throw them a party, sir?" One of the soldiers joked.

Shining glared at the mare, before heading on over to the cultist.

"You're dead. Why are you dead? Speak friend. We have so much chaos to do." The mare rambled on between her heartwrenching sobs.

"Ma'am?" Shining stopped a few hooves away from her. Just enough time to draw his sword if she attacked.

The cultist looked back at him. She first looked confused, but then she brightened up. "A friend!" She shouted, alive with glee. She stood up and faced him. "A new friend is here. Chaos always has friends, 'cause chaos is fun. Isn't chaos fun?" Her smile nearly split her face.

Shining Armor had to stop himself from just beheading the heretic. _'Don't kill her. I need information.' _"Do you know what happened here?"

Instantly, she became downtrodden. "Mean shadow pony. Mean shadow pony hurt friends. Mean shadow pony no want friends." She perked up, smiling madly. "But mean shadow pony no hurt me. And now I have new friends to play with. We can go dancing, painting…OOH! Let's go stabbing. I like stabbing. Most ponies don't like stabbing, but its fun I tell you."

Shining ignored her ramblings. _'Mean shadow pony? What the hay could that mean?' _Of course, his inner monologue were cut short. For a shadowy magical tendril wrapped around the mare's throat and hoisted her away, causing her to yelp in shock.

Shining Armor and his soldiers looked over to see the mare struggling in mid-air within the tendril's grasp. There, standing on a metal catwalk suspended above, was a black cloaked pony. A squarish, dark blue snout could be seen through the hood. "Tut tut, I'm getting sloppy." The pony, apparently a stallion, said to himself. "I missed one."

"Unhoof her!" Shining Armor shouted. He needed her alive. She was the only one who knew what happened here….And he would be lying if he said he didn't care for her safety. Watching her looking so scared, struggling in the air, wasn't easy.

"I'll get to you in a moment." The mysterious stallion coolly remarked. "I have a soul to collect."

"No!" The mare grew frantic, crying her eyes out. "Mean shadow pony came back. He take friends. Please don't take me too. I have new friends to do chaos with. I want to have fun. Please let me have fun. PLEASE!..."

A sickening snap split the air and the mare went limp. Shining was utterly shocked by what just happened. A part of him wanted to thank the shadow pony, but now…_'That mare didn't deserve that.'_ He clenched his jaws. Her pitiful pleas rang in his ears. Just as much as that sickening snap.

Out from the mare's mouth came a small purple flame. "There we go." The stallion seemed quite pleased with himself, as the flame floated into an outstretched hoof. "I won't be needing this anymore." He threw the mare's body away like it was a piece of garbage. "This soul shall make an excellent tribute to her majesty." He smiled at the flame.

"In Celestia's name, you will stand down and submit yourself to us!" Shining shouted up to him. The thought of ordering one of the musketeers to take this new pony down crossed his mind. But again, he knew he needed this pony alive.

"Oh, I don't think I will." The flame in his hoof disappeared. "I have things to do. Very important things."

"You have committed several instances of murder." Shining stated. "While they may have been heretics, the act of taking one's soul is a sin. You must stand down or we will bring you down."

The stallion laughed. "I am so scared of the false Princess's lackeys. I might pee myself in a moment." His barking laughter filled the room.

One of the musketeers took aim and fire. A loud bang and large amount of smoke followed suite. The bullet just clanked off a magical barrier that surrounded the pony. The stallion frowned. "Well that was rude."

"That was a warning shot." The stallion soldier shouted at him. He cocked the hammer back and took out a paper cartridge from one of the pouches on his sides. "The next one will pierce that shield of yours."

"I am trembling." The stallion smirked. "But enough pleasantries. I have something important to say."

"You can save it for the interrogations." Shining Armor countered. "I'm sure the Inquisition will love to hear what you have on your mind."

"I'm sure they do." The stallion nodded. "But back to my message. Tell them that the real ruler of Equestria is returning." And with that said, he took out a dagger and threw it down at them.

Shining, having been trained most of his life, already knew it wouldn't hit him. So he didn't flinch when it stabbed the ground in front of his hooves. Instead, he quickly fired off a blast of his magic at the intruder, who vanished in a whiff of smoke, leaving nothing but insane cackling in his wake.

Shining Armor beat the ground with a hoof, growling in frustration. "That bastard!" He shouted.

"Sir…You might want to see the dagger." One of the troops, a mare, spoke up.

Shining followed her advice. What he saw surprised him. At the end of the dagger sat a black flag with a blotch of purple and a crescent moon in the center.

**Later that day, inside the throne room**

Celestia levitated the knife with her magic, looking at it keenly. "And that's what happened?"

Shining Armor, still wearing his armor, was kneeling several hooves away from her. "Yes, your majesty."

Celestia leaned backward into her throne. She closed her eyes and sighed. Her mind wandered about the room to the three other figures residing there.

The first was the pony before her, Field Marshal Shining Armor. Born of a wealthy noble family, Shining Armor had everything he ever wanted. He could have easily ended up like so many of the other noble brats. He was naturally talented and had charming looks.

Yet, instead he joined the guard and pushed himself harder than most ponies had ever done in all of history. Which was why he was the youngest Field Marshal she had ever appointed. His magic surpassed most. Not surprising really, Celestia noted. His ancestor, Starswirl the Bearded, was the first in a long line of powerful magi that the family produced. Not to mention his lovely manners.

All in all, she could see why her niece had the hots for him.

To her right, in a more plain but still intricate throne, sat High Inquisitor Fervent. He was the leading member of Celestia's organization, the Celestial Holy Inquisition, or CHI to put it shortly. He was a middle aged, brown unicorn stallion with a darker brown mane, which was mostly covered by his broad, golden hat. He himself wore a sophisticated gold attire.

Fervent, like all Inquisitors, was extremely loyal to her…Actually, more so than others. Celestia knew of several instance he nearly executed ponies for talking ill of her and her regime. Though, in most those instances, he was overreacting. It was a problem of his that Celestia hadn't been able to dissuade.

His cutie mark, which was hidden underneath his clothing, was the sun with a open book inside.

The last member, sitting in a multi-colored throne, was Chief. He was a blonde, orange maned Earth pony, a few decades older than Fervent, given the amount of gray hairs on him. Chief was the leader of the loyalist chaos faction. Of course, many ponies hated the idea of working with chaos, but Celestia deemed it necessary.

For the most part, they were harmless. Chief and his ilk were fun loving, pranksters. Yes, they stirred up quite a bit of trouble, but it was nothing she couldn't manage, and she was delighted that some ponies could break out of the set norm. Faust knew that she was tired of it sometimes.

Said leader was splayed out on the throne, legs set over the arm and back to the other. He was currently paying more attention to the spinning top on his hoof than the conversation.

His cutie mark was a normal, red kazoo.

Princess Celestia opened her eyes. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Field Marshal. You may leave."

Shining Armor quickly stood at attention and saluted. Celestia returned his salute and then dismissed it, allowing the stallion to depart.

Once he was gone, Fervent spoke up. "You don't really believe this tale, do you, Princess?"

Before she could respond, Chief spoke up. "Why shouldn't she? The Field Marshal wouldn't lie about something like this."

Fervent scoffed. "But seriously. A Warlock? There haven't been any servants of Nightmare in Equestria for over nine hundred years. We wiped them out."

"Apparently I didn't do a good job of it." Celestia's tone was somber. She didn't like to think of those times of bloodshed. She told herself that it was necessary, but her long life held so much regret.

"No, Your Majesty." Fervent quickly spoke up. "You would never make such a mistake."

"We all make mistakes." Celestia told him. If there was one thing she found most annoying about her worshippers, it was the fact they put her on such a high pedestal. "Even gods."

"Mistakes make life interesting, your majesty." Chief was currently balancing the spinning top on the tip of his snout. "Can't live without 'em."

"But our majesty doesn't make mistakes." Fervent hissed. "The Inquisition would have surely weeded out any workings of the shadow realm. This was most likely the work of some vigilante, or another chaos magi."

Chief stopped his trick to look straight at him, the top falling into his seat. "This was not the work of chaos. I would know. I sent some of my best experts over there and they made sure of it."

Celestia buried her face in his hooves. _'Again?'_ The Inquisition and the chaos loyalists always butted heads, in and out of court. After thousands of years, it still wore on her.

Fervent sneered. "Be it as it may, there is still the issue of this rogue set of cultists. How do we know that the lot of you aren't planning something? How do we know this isn't just some twisted game of yours to take down our goddess?"

Chief gasped. "How dare you accuse us of pulling something like this! We would never betray Celestia. Obviously these individuals were just snorting some warp dust. That gets ponies a little loopy."

"A little loopy?!" Fervent snarled. "Thirty innocent ponies were found dead, slain in some wicked daemon summoning attempt. Ponies don't just do that because they're a 'little loopy'."

"GENTLECOLTS!" Celestia rarely used the Royal Canterlot Voice, but now was a good time to do so. They were getting off topic, and what's worse, they were flat out ignoring her presence. _'The ponies I surround myself with.'_ "Stop this at once."

"He started it!" They both shouted, pointing their hooves at each other.

"I don't care who started it," Celestia glared at them both. "I want you to finish it."

The two crossed their forehooves and pouted. "Now, apologize….Don't make me punish you." Celestia's tone was that of a mother scolding a misbehaving child.

"Fine!" They threw their hooves up in agitation. "I'm sorry."

"Now," Celestia smiled warmly at them. "Isn't that better?" She was met only with silence. _'Children. Ponies can be such children, even in their adult years.'_ "Let us return to the situation at hoof." She turned her attention to the High Inquisitor. "What do you suggest we do?" Celestia already knew what she wanted to be done, but she liked hearing other opinions.

"I would suggest a thorough investigation into the Manehattan branch of the cultists of chaos." Fervent stated. "We would need to do a background check on any and all ponies who worship Discord." The Inquisitors face showed disgust with uttering the name. "Searching through their homes and workplaces may lead to some results. As well as some interrogations of the leaders of the city's branch."

"That's unreasonable." Chief was nearly foaming in rage. "You can't just barge into their homes and livelihoods. Their citizens of this country like everypony else."

"Need I remind you that some of them went on a murder spree just a few days ago?" Fervent narrowed his eyes.

"Warp dust I tell you!"

"SILENCE!" Celestia barked. "You are getting off track again. Inquisitor, you are allowed to go through with this-" Before Chief could respond, she put in. "-But you must work with Lord Chief and his associates at all times."

Fervent's face scrunched up as if he had just took a whiff of something truly putrid. "Agreed." He relented. Celestia knew he wouldn't disobey an order from her.

"Good." Celestia sighed with relief.

"But what of this shadow magic?" Fervent asked.

"I already have things set in motion, High Inquisitor." Celestia told him. "You need not worry. Now, off with you two." She watched the two leave their seats, muttering curses against one another. "And remember, friendship is magic."

"Yeah, yeah." Chief shot back. Fervent looked like he was about to kill him for speaking to her like that.

"FRIENDSHIP! IS! MAGIC!" Celestia barked, causing the two to quickly huddle together and smile back at her. "Good." With that, she used her magic to teleport herself back into her private study.

The white alicorn walked over to a stand that had an open book. She stopped and looked at the picture on the page.

Her face wore resolution. "I will right this wrong, my sister. And I know just the ponies to do it."

Just then, a note appeared above her head. She quickly caught it with her magic. "A letter from Sunset?" She opened it up and sped through it. She smiled. "You're smarter than I could ever imagine, my dear."

Quickly, she summoned two pre-done scrolls. "Destinies are to be fulfilled this night." The scrolls vanished. "I just hope I don't regret this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside the Canterlot library**

Books were blessed objects. That's what Miss Archives believed. She was an elderly unicorn mare, with a white mane and a dull yellow coat. She wore a plain light-pink shirt, with a pocket on its right side. Her cutie mark was a filled bookcase.

Yes, she believed they blessed objects. Why shouldn't she though? They contained every ounce of knowledge that was available to all of ponykind. Everything you ever needed was right there on a printed page.

That's why she cherished her job as a librarian. She was the keeper of secrets, the holder of knowledge, and the queen of this place. All those seeking wisdom and guidance came to her. She even got her cutie mark working here.

Yes, Miss Archives loved books as well as she loved her library.

So, when she saw her beloved library in shambles, she was rightfully miffed. Books were strewn about, measuring tools littered the landscape, piles of ash stood like little mountains on the floor, and there were even scorch marks on her beloved bookcases. Miss Archive's left eye twitched. _'Is she at it again?'_She thought to herself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Please please, Yes…ARGH!" a feminine voice shouted.

'_Yep, that's her.'_ Miss Archives sighed. _'There's no misplacing that agitation.' _Preparing herself for what was about to happen, she walked forth, following the frantic cries of the mare, until she found her smack dab in the middle of the building, inside a large, empty circle…Or at least, it _should_ have been empty.

It was far worse than what she had seen in the aisles coming over here. Now, there were piles and piles of books and materials everywhere. They were either in stacks, or simply thrown into a puddle of knowledge. Paper was tossed this way and that, torn and heavily written upon. All in all, it looked like a tornado had been let loose inside her library.

"UGH! Why must my calculations prove this? WHY?!"

'_This is far worse than a tornado.'_ She told herself. In the middle of the mess, Miss Archives saw the perpetrator of this vile act against her sacred temple.

Princess Sunset Shimmer, the adopted daughter of Celestia. The yellow mare frequented her library…Much to Miss Archives chagrin. Sunset had the annoying habit of creating a monstrous mess whenever she got 'in the zone' as the young ponies said these days. Whenever she had approached her about it, the young mare would just shrug her off. With her being Celestia's daughter, Miss Archives wasn't going to push her luck. So she stopped trying.

Sunset looked haggard. Her manes was a mess, her face looked crazed, and the bags under her eyes were a clear indication of sleep deprivation. She was currently running/teleporting this way and that, levitating books off of the shelves, and either leaving them open or throwing them around. One moment she was on top of a ladder leaning against a half empty bookcase and then the next, 'poof' sitting beside a table. A new book in her grasp. She picked up a protractor in her magic, placed it on a piece of paper depicting the planets, picked up a pencil as well with her magic, and started tracing along the sides of the measuring tool.

"Come on. Be wrong…." She stopped tracing. "YES!" she cheered before looking at the book again. Her eyes widened. "I was off by a few inches." She retraced…..Her magic faded, letting the utensils fall onto the desk. Her breathing became even more frantic than it had been a mere moment ago.

"Oh my beloved mother, I'm right, I'm right, I'm right!"~

"Miss Shimmer, I would appreciate it if you would tell me what is the matter?"

Sunset held her head in her hooves, as she stared at the paper.

"Oh please, oh why~

Why must I be right?~

Curse my brain that figure this out~

Oh why, oh why, oh why?"~

Sunset ran to another table not far away, swiftly peering over her notes. Miss Archives moved closer, hoping to get her attention.

"Sunset, what are you right about?"

"I'm right, she'll be here,~

Causing so much fear~

Taking over ponydom~

The noble, the soldier, and the bum.~

Oh why, oh why, oh why?"~

"Sunset Shimmer, calm yourself." Miss Archives went to touch her, to try and shake some sense into the frantic mare, but Sunset teleported away, re-appearing in front of a nearby suit of armor. Sunset formed a light blue sword with her magic and glared at the piece.

"I wish I could stand and fight,~

But the dangers are too great." ~

She sighed and dispelled the sword.

"Against a god, with all my might,~

I'll fail and seal our fate."~

"Against a god?" Miss Archives arched an eyebrow. "Whatever is she talking about?" While it was true that the world had several gods, most stayed out of the mortal realm. While the others were near untouchable do to their powers. Challenging one of them was suicide.

"But I have to try something,~

Any little thing."~

Sunset picked up several books in her magic and scanned the open pages.

"I must have missed a clue,~

That I must find before she's due.~

Oh why, oh why, oh why?"~

Miss Archives cleared her throat, which oddly was able to get Sunset's attention. The books fell to the ground as Sunset released her magic. Archives looked at the display disapprovingly. Books were meant to be treated with respect, not…this. The familiar urge to throw Sunset Shimmer out of her library resurfaced but was thrust back down. She wouldn't risk upsetting royalty. "Mind telling me what this is all about?"

"What?" Sunset tilted her head in confusion. "I'm studying. Can't you tell, or is your mind finally catching up with your body?"

Miss Archives' left eye twitched. _'No. Don't say anything. She's a princess, remember. A princess.'_ "No, I meant what you were talking about earlier."

"Oh that," Sunset looked away, sheepishly. "I was just studying."

"About?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?"

Sunset grit her teeth. "Stuff. Leave it at that."

"And how long have you been studying…stuff?"

"Not long enough," Sunset huffed. Her shoulders slacked and her head started to droop. Her eyelids sagged, trying to close.

"When was the last time you got some sleep?" Miss Archives looked at her, rather concerned.

Sunset Shimmer looked at her incredulously, as though she had grown a second head.

"Sleep?" Her eyes narrowed. "Sleep is for the weak."

Miss Archives sighed. "I thought you'd say that." She knew Sunset was in no condition for rationality, having seen her in this state many time before. She remembered it happening to herself in her younger years. Thankfully, she knew how to deal with sleep deprivation.

Her horn lit up. Three baseball sized, silvery globes, connected in a circle formation by a ring of light, swirled in the air above Sunset. The ring then quickly passed over her, before disappearing. Now, instead of a raggedy, sleep deprived Sunset, the mare seemed calm, relaxed, and actually well groomed. Sunset closed her eyes and exhaled.

"Better?" Miss Archives asked.

Sunset nodded. "Better."

"Good." Miss Archives sat on her haunches. "Then tell me, what this is all about?"

"Tch, no way," Sunset scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I did."

Miss Archives snorted before picking up a few papers with her magic. She quickly glanced at them, quirking an eyebrow. She looked back at the young mare before her. "You do know Nightmare Moon is just a little foal's tale, right?"

"Pfft, says you." Sunset glared at her, plucking the papers away, and quickly incinerating them.

The ash fell to the ground, causing Miss Archives to groan. _'Great. More mess.' _

Sunset seemed to have chosen to ignore her agitation. She put a hoof to her chest. "I on the other hoof think it's something that needs to be addressed. Besides, most fairy tales are based on real facts."

"Yes, but the facts degenerate over time," Miss Archives pointed out. "Surely you must realize that you're stressing yourself over nothing."

Sunset Shimmer sent her a scathing look. "I am not stressing myself over nothing. I'm stressed because a daemon princess is on her way, and nopony's doing anything about it." She lifted a pair of simple brown saddlebags onto her back and stuffed it with books, utensils, and paper. "I suggest you find somewhere to hide until this whole thing blows over."

"I'll think I'll stay here." Miss Archives rolled her eyes.

Sunset shrugged. "Suit yourself." She then trotted away.

Miss Archives shook her head. "There is something seriously wrong with that mare." She turned her head back to the giant mess and sighed. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

Sunset Shimmer was glad to be outside again. Not that she hated being inside all day- far from it. She spent most of her time either inside the library, home, or a nice room with her mother. No, it was just nice to be away from Miss Archives.

'_Stuffy old mare,'_ she thought, derisively. _'She needs to learn to keep her snout out of other pony's business.'_

She was tempted to just fire the mare, but her mom had told her otherwise. _'That's abusing your power, she says. You shouldn't just fire ponies because you don't like them, she says.' _She snorted._'Yeah well, she doesn't know Miss Archives like I do.'_

Sunset kept up a fast trot as she followed the pathway home. She still had time to warn her mother, so she didn't need to rush. Instead, she let her mind wander back to her discovery. _'I'm sure mother already has a few plans laid out for this scenario. Everything will be alright…Still, a daemon princess of Darkness is nothing to take lightly.'_

"Sunset," a gleeful, feminine voice said to her. "It's so nice to see you."

Sunset finally realized who she had nearly bumped into and groaned. Standing before her was Shining Armor and his marefriend, Princess Cadance, her cousin. _'Oh great, if it isn't soldier boy and miss goody two shoes. Just my luck.'_

Now, to be fair, she didn't hate Cadance. To the contrary, she was rather close with her…in a manner of speaking. It didn't help that she found Cadance's ever constant upbeat attitude annoying. _'Seriously, nothing gets her down. What would it take to get her upset, an invasion on her wedding day?'_ And Sunset would be lying if she didn't say that she was jealous. Cadance was adored by everyone in the kingdom; some argued that she was more beloved then Celestia. Of course, you wouldn't dare say that near the ears of an Inquisitor. As well as the fact that Cadance was ascended, a living saint. She was a full blown alicorn and her mother was the one to do it.

Needless to say, Sunset had pestered her mother to do the same thing to her. As with most of her requests, her mother had told her 'when you're ready'. Sunset didn't know when that was, but it wasn't soon enough for her liking.

Shining Armor…She really didn't have much to say about him. He was just another bland guard in her opinion…Even if she found him rather cute. She would never say that aloud, however.

The two mares embraced in a neck hug. "It's nice to see you, too." Sunset said. Even though she was jealous of her, they were still family. The two separated.

"I see that you're coming back from the library."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you'd like to come with us. We're heading over to Canterlot's stadium to listen to a performance played by none other than Octavia Melody."

Sunset pondered over the going for a few seconds. Octavia Melody was a prestigious mare and had earned Sunset's respect, as she was one of the few artists who could create music up to her standards. _'I would appreciate a moment to relax.'_She told herself. Yet, in the end, she knew she couldn't afford to waste much time. "I'm sorry, but I've got more important things to do."She flipped her mane mane, pointing her nose in the air in a haughty manner.

Cadance frowned in confusion. "Like what?"

"Oh, just trying to save Equestria from the threat of destruction."

Shining Armor chuckled. "If being in the guard has taught me anything, it's that Equestria is _always_ threatened with destruction. I don't think one little outing is going to doom us all."

Sunset snorted. "Says you," She trotted past them. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to write my mother a letter."

Cadance watched Sunset leave, with a concerned gaze. Shining Armor took notice. "Dear, is something the matter?"

Cadance's ear splayed back. "I'm just concerned for her."

"She's a tough mare," Shining said. "She can take care of herself."

"That's just it," Cadance explained. "Sunset is so adamant on doing things herself that she pushes nearly everypony away. I mean, she doesn't have a single friend."

"What about you?" Shining asked. "You're her friend."

Cadance sighed. She knew that wasn't really true. Whenever Sunset and her got together, Sunset would always let her mind wander and tended to be rather selfish. They didn't get into spats, but Sunset made it clear that they weren't the 'best of friends'. No matter how hard Cadance tried, her cousin just wouldn't even attempt at making a single friend. She talked with Celestia about this, but even she hadn't found any luck in that regard.

"Calling me her 'friend' would be pushing it. No matter how much I want it to be."

Shining frowned. "Hey, don't let this get you down," he nuzzled her. "I'm sure she'll turn around eventually." Cadance smiled at him, giving him a playful nuzzle. Shining could always make her feel happy. Shining stepped forward and held his hoof out to her. "Come on. We have a concert to attend."

Sunset thrust the doors open with her magic. "SPIKE!" she hollered. "Get your scaly hide over here. We have a coup to thwart!"

She went over and placed her knapsack on a table and took a look around. The rather large building was filled to the brim with cases of books, just to her liking. The place was neat and clean, a trademark of her little brother. _'There's no place like home.'_

"Spike, did you hear me?" she called out again. "I told you to get your scaly hide over here…." Nothing. She grit her teeth. "STOP IGNORING ME!" She happened to turn her head around to look at the doors, where a note was pinned with a yellow tack. She walked over and peered at the note.

Dear big sis,

Since I knew you would most likely stay at the library for a while, and that you had already refused to go, I've decided to spirit myself over to Moondancer's birthday party. I know that this'll make you mad, but I couldn't stand the thought of standing her up. I did promise to attend and it would break her heart if I broke that promise.

Sincerely,

Your ever lovable little brother, Spike

P.s. I've prepared a salad for you. It's inside the fridge. I used only the freshest ingredients and some ranch sauce, just like you love it.

If looks could set something ablaze, Sunset's glare would have burnt the paper to crisps. Luckily for her, she had magic. The paper turned to ash in a blaze of blue fire, which only lasted a second. "How dare he! He knows what's at stake." Righteous fury filled her as she ran outside. "That miserable excuse of an overgrown lizard is going to pay."

* * *

It didn't take her long to find Moondancer's place. It was a nice, cozy home on the outskirts of Canterlot. The house, while not as big as Sunset's own, was still larger than a more rural living. It was simple and plain. _'Like Moondancer.'_ She thought, as she pushed her way past the doors.

The inside was decorated in Moondancer's colors. White, red, and purple streamers were hung around the place, a few balloons here and there, and a nice upbeat music filled the air. There were a few dozen ponies in total, mostly talking or having a snack.

But she didn't care about them. No, she cared about the large purple, green spiked drake surrounded by a small group of mares off near the snack table.

Spike had grown in the eighteen years since he was hatched. Currently, he was as tall as a large stallion when on fours, such as Blueblood or Fancypants. And like them, he liked to be dapper. He was wearing a dark green suit, with a white shirt underneath. Even though Spike more commonly walked on all fours, both because he was raised by quadrupeds and it was easier, he still wore a pair of white gloves over his front claws. His back claws were set inside nice, black shoes.

His current companions were the same lot he usually attracted: young, pretty mares. It was no secret that the young drake had a way with ladies. He was one of the most lusted over bachelors in Equestria for a reason. His sophisticated attitude and demeanor, as well as his manner, helped sweep many a mare off of their hooves.

"And that is how I bested the Prench ambassador without lifting a claw," the drake finished telling his tale. "Needless to say, he's still a bit miffed." The mares giggled. He then looked over to find his big sister giving him 'the death glare'. He smiled and turned to the other mares. "I'm sorry my lovely ladies, but I must depart."

The mare's let out disappointed sounds. "Must you go so soon?" Moondancer spoke up. She was a nice looking unicorn mare; white with a mostly red mane which had some purple streaks to it. Her cutie mark was an eclipsed moon with three stars below it. She was a bit meek and soft spoken, but she had a good heart. "The party's barely begun."

Spike frowned. "I'm sorry, Moondancer." He picked up one of her hooves in his gloved hand. "But my big sister is in need of my assistance. She's hopeless without me, I'm afraid."

'_WHAT?!'_ Sunset was visibly fuming. Her face was red with rage and she pawed the ground, looking ready to charge and spear him on her horn. _'Keep calm. He's your little brother. They do this kind of thing.'_

Moondancer giggled, causing Sunset's anger to flare even more. "I know. You're such a talented dragon. Just promise to be back soon, okay."

Spike kissed her hoof, to which she blushed. "I'll try." He sent her his award winning smile, which sent the unicorn's heart a flutter. He gently let go of her hoof and started off towards Sunset. "I see you got my note."

"I see you have a death wish."

Spike just laughed. "You have anger issues." He tapped her nose, causing her to scrunch up. He turned over to look at the mares one last time. "Au revoir, my lovely ladies. Until next time." He brought his claw to his mouth and blew them a kiss. The mares sighed, blushed, and a couple of them fainted.

Sunset Shimmer just rolled her eyes at their antics. _'Really? Going gaga over something like that. Well, you'll never see me doing that for any stallion.'_ "Come on, little bro. We've got important business to attend to." She marched out of the house.

Spike just sighed and followed her.

* * *

**Back at their house**

As they entered their home, Spike finally spoke up. "So, what's it this time?"

Sunset sent him a glare, over her shoulder. She turned around to face him. "Well if you weren't so busy chasing tails, you'd know."

Spike gasped and put a clawed hand to his chest. "Chasing tails? Sunset, I am hurt. You make me sound as though I'm an uncouth barbarian. I would never 'chase' a mare's 'tail'." He smiled. "I prefer having a nice chat here and there, admiring the beauty of the opposite sex. There's nothing wrong with that."

Sunset snorted. "Yeah, yeah." She shook her head in agitation. _'Sometimes he can be so frustrating.' _"Just drop it and focus here. Equestria is in danger."

"Isn't it always?" He actually looked confused by her statement.

"Even bigger danger than before."

"Oh," Spike rubbed his chin. "Sounds serious."

"Of course it is," Sunset's horn lit up and a magical diagram formed in the air near them. Sunset then picked up a ruler in her hoof and marched over to it. "For Nightmare Moon is returning."

"Nightmare Moon?" Spike raised a claw from the ground, questionably. "Isn't she just an old ponies tale?"

Sunset grit her teeth in annoyance. "No, she isn't and I have proof." Sunset then magically brought over a book.

"Isn't that a children's book?"

"Yes, how very observant of you." Sunset rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I can find some dog treats to reward your deduction."

Spike just gave her a deadpan stare.

"Now." She turned it to a specific page. As she read off the facts, the scenes played out on the image board behind her. "The book states that Celestia used to have a sister." She pointed to a picture of a pink maned Celestia and a smaller blue alicorn showed up. "Most versions usually skip over her name and since it wasn't important, I didn't care to search for it.

"But it states that she grew jealous of her big sister because of how the ponies played and frolicked during the day, while they slept through the night. Obviously, she mustn't have been the smartest of ponies. I mean, ponies aren't nocturnal.

"Anyways, apparently she refused the lower the moon, wishing the night to last forever. Again, not the smartest move as our planet would freeze over and we'd die. And in doing so, she renamed herself Nightmare Moon." She paused and looked at the screen. The blue alicorn turned into the dark lady herself.

"This could be interpreted two ways. Either A, she was possessed by an incredibly powerful daemon, or B, she just changed her appearance to suit her new outlook. Going by records and what little I've been able to find about that particular era, the second option seems more viable.

"In a last resort, Mom," She quickly caught her mistake. "I mean, Celestia, brought forth Equestria's greatest weapons." Six different orbs appeared on the screen. "The Elements of Harmony. With their power, she was able to banish her sister, sending her hurdling into her precious moon." She honestly thought that was so awesome of her mother to be able to do that.

"But if that's true," Spike spoke up, "how is Nightmare Moon able to escape before or at all?"

"That's just the thing Spike," Sunset pointed out, "she couldn't. She didn't have enough power to escape on her own…until now." The screen showed eight planet, the moon, and the sun. "Every thousand years, the planets align perfectly with both our planet and the moon." The items did just that. "The event is said to cause strange phenomenon and increase the power of magic users exponentially if they know how to tap into it."

"And you believe Nightmare Moon is going to use this power boost to break free of her prison."

"Exactly." Sunset called off the image board and threw away the ruler. Spike looked at her, rather annoyed by her doing that. He always had to clean up after his big sis. "And that's why I need you to take this letter-" She levitated a scroll from out of a nearby bag to Spike. He grabbed it. "-And send it to mom. She'll know what to do."

"Why couldn't you just give it to her yourself?

"She's in a meeting, doofus. Now send the letter."

"And if she says you're being paranoid?"

"I'M NOT PARANOID!" she roared at him. "SHE'S COMING! NOW BLAST THAT LETTER, OR I"LL BLAST YOUR HEAD!" She was getting real tired of ponies brushing off her concerns.

Spike just rolled his eyes and breathed fire on the scroll. A magical wisp went flying away. "There, happy?"

Sunset sighed. "Yes, yes I am."

"So," Spike spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Can I go back to Moondancer's party?"

Sunset answered him with a glare. Before she could respond verbally, Spike burped up a letter. She smiled brightly. "Read her response, little bro."

Spike put on of his hands up to his throat and rubbed it as he cleared it. "My dearest daughter, you know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."

Sunset beamed with pride at the praise.

"But you must simply stop reading those dusty old books."

Sunset's mouth dropped and her gaze froze up in shock. "What?"


	4. Chapter 4

"ALL ABOARD!" The conductor's shout echoed over the loud train whistles. "NEXT STOP: PONYVILLE!"

As usual, Canterlot's train station was packed full of ponies bustling about. Canterlot was the capital of the country, so it wasn't surprising to Sunset. Many ponies came here for either tourism or a place to strike it rich/win the attention of Princess Celestia.

Still, as was custom, there were several heavily armored stallions positioned in large intervals. Unlike the regular soldier of Equestrian Guard- the EG- these stallions were all rather large and muscular; a regular pony stood at about a little over four hooves, while they stood over seven. Their armor was thicker than any other branch of the EG. It also had several enchantments, making them nearly impervious. From head to hooves, the armor left nothing exposed. A large, longsword was sheathed on their sides. They were Celestia's finest- the Knights. Nopony was more devoted to Celestia than them, save the Inquisition. The civilians, for obvious reasons, gave them a wide berth.

Some would ponder why Celestia would delegate her Knights, her strongest, best equipped soldiers, to guard duty. The answer to this was simple: this was Canterlot, the holy city. No one would dare attack Celestia's place of rest while the Knights kept watch. If any enemy were to come forth from the train, they would die then and there by the hooves or swords of sacred soldiers. Given all their enchantments, both in their armor and their own bodies, Knights could live for hundreds of years. With all that time to accumulate battle techniques, they were among, if not the, most feared soldiers in the world.

Sunset Shimmer personally wished they were her bodyguards. Not because she needed their help- she was the strongest unicorn in all of Equestria. No, she wanted them because of the image they projected. Only the finest soldiers in the land were worthy to escort her in public. Instead, she got the usual grunts of the army…and Shining Armor. _'Same thing really,' _she thought as she and her escorts made their way to the train. The crowds parted, leaving her group alone for they respected the Guard well enough to let them through. That and they didn't want to incur Sunset's notorious wrath.

Currently Princess Sunset and Prince Spike were surrounded on all sides by soldiers of the Equestrian Guard. Each one of them was hoof picked by Shining Armor himself.

Now and again, Spike would wave or send a wink to some pretty mare. Sunset, as usual, had to resist the urge to buck him.

"Don't worry Princess," one of the soldiers spoke up. "We'll get you there in no time."

Sunset Shimmer groaned. _'Why did Shining have to pick him? WHY?'_

You see, the soldier that spoke up was none other than Private First Class Flash Sentry. He was an orange Pegasus with a blue mane and a notorious reputation as a womanizer. He was new to the guard, only passing boot camp a few months ago. Ever since then, he's done everything in his power to 'smooth talk' her.

Sunset always had to resist the urge to set him ablaze with her magic…which she had once, but he didn't seem to get the message. Mother had given her a three hour scolding that night. _'It was still worth it.'_

"Private, how many times must I tell you," Shining Armor spoke up. "The Princess is only to be spoken to if she asks you a question or wishes you to speak."

"Yes, sir," Flash responded.

'_Okay, Shining just won some brownie points.'_ Sunset made a mental note to thank him…someday. ..maybe.

"Ugh, why do we need to take the train?" Sunset griped. "Flying there would have been so much faster."

"Her royal majesty decreed it an 'unsafe' mode of transport at the present time, my lady," Shining Armor answered.

"Why? Because a few ponies go missing in Manehattan? Big whoop."

"Sunset." Spike glared at her. "Don't talk like that. Those are our citizens and they deserve our sympathy."

"I'll let you know when I find some 'sympathy' to give, my dear little brother," Sunset shot back.

"THE END IS NIGH!" some stallion screamed. "The end nigh! She who is darkness incarnate is coming! Doom is upon us!"

Sunset's ears perked and swiveled over to the source of the voice. _'She who is darkness incarnate? Could he mean what I think he meant?'_ "HALT!" she hollered.

As ordered, the stallions stopped and Shining Armor turned around. "Sunset, is something the matter?"

Sunset just nodded and turned her head toward the ramblings. She started to walk forth, pushing the guards aside with her magic.

"Your Majesty, what are you doing?" Shining yelled at her.

She ignored him, like she normally did to oh so many ponies. Instead, she kept going, shoving everypony out of her way. That is, until she saw him. He was tatty in appearance; his white fur was unkept as was his mane. He wore a few loose rags that barely covered his body.

"The end is nigh! She who will swallow our souls in darkness is returning! Don't take my words for granted!"

"Peasant, you say that 'she who is darkness incarnate' is returning," Sunset asked. The stallion stopped his rambling and looked at her. "Is this true?" She already knew it was true, she just needed to ask. Being the only one to actually believe in Nightmare Moon's return was frustrating.

"Yes." He bowed before her. "Yes, Your Majesty. It is true." He got up and approached her, stopping right in front of Sunset. "She is coming. I have seen it."

Sunset could see how frantic the stallion appeared. Given his appearance, she'd guess he hadn't slept in days and barely eaten. Her instincts were telling her to leave this flea-ridden filth, but she wanted him to talk. _'Sometimes, information comes from the strangest places.'_ She'd learned that quite a few times during her stay in Canterlot castle.

"You must hurry, Princess." The pony reached a hoof out to her, imploringly. "You must find the secret to defeating her. YOU MUST!"

This perked her interest. "The secret? What is the secret to defeating Nightmare Moon?"

"The seven," he ranted. "The seven will defeat her. Find the seven, Your Majesty."

'_Is he referring to the Elements of Harmony?'_ she pondered. _'But they're lost artifacts.'_ "How do I find the seven?"

"Your Majesty." Shining Armor had finally caught up to her. "He is a lunatic. He doesn't even know what he is saying."

"I know, Your Majesty!" He yelled. "I know the place!"

"And that is?" Sunset asked.

The stallion's face scrunched up in concentration and a hint of pain. "I remember…I remember…The place where it began, the six dwell spick and span. The seventh lay dormant, waiting for its friends, to make the seven whole and make amends."

Sunset just stared at him for a second. _'Friends?' _She then turned to Shining. "Maybe you're right, Armor. He is a loony." She started to walk away.

"NO!" the pony screamed. "You have to make the seven whole. MAKE THEM WHOLE!"

'_I can't believe I wasted my time on that creep,'_ she thought as she was once again surrounded by guards.

"What was that all about?" Spike asked.

"Nothing, little bro." Sunset snorted. "Just a raving lunatic ranting about the end of the world." Spike stared at her for a few seconds longer, before shrugging.

"Your majesty," Shining said, bowing his head. "We're here."

"Finally." Sunset moved past the guards. "What took you guys so long to get me here?"

Shining and Spike just rolled their eyes.

Sunset took note about how this train was about twice the size of regular trains, like the Friendship Express. _'Worst. Name. Ever.'_ The doors were over eleven feet high and had almost the same width. The armor was extremely thick, so Sunset assumed that this was probably a troop transport designed to house Knights. _'At least I get something cool to ride in.'_

"Just being cautious, Your Majesty." Flash Sentry spoke up, repelling Sunset's annoyed gaze with his 'charming smile'. "We wouldn't want something to happen to you."

Shining cleared his throat, getting Flash's attention. "No, Private." He sent his soldier a small glare, to which Flash gulped in fright. "We wouldn't."

"My apologies, sir," Flash said, standing at attention. "I was just trying to lighten Princes Sunset Shimmer's mood."

"Private, you'll soon learn something about the fair Princess," Shining stated. "Nothing can lighten her mood."

"That's not true," Sunset growled.

"It is." Spike stated. Sunset sent him a withering glare. He just chuckled.

"Now, enough pleasantries," Shining looked at his troops. "Return to base. We have some practice drills to go over."

The soldiers saluted and turned to leave. However, after saluting, Flash decided to stay behind. "Sir, permission to accompany Sunset on her trip to Ponyville."

Sunset started to sweat nervously. She knew that she and Armor didn't always get along and it would be like him to assign this creep to her. _'Please don't, Shining. I'll be your….decent acquaintance if you do.'_

"Private, do you want to run the lap a thousand times today?" Shining asked. "Or how about three thousand squats? 'Course, I don't think that's appropriate for somepony in your situation." He winked at Sunset.

'_You know, at times like this I envy Cadance.' _Sunset could feel her cheeks heat up.

"My situation, sir?" Flash seemed honestly confused. _'Oh great, the numbskull is losing the 'spot the obvious' again.'_

"Just go back to the training grounds, Private." Shining ordered, clearly irritated by his subordinates' behavior.

Flash Sentry saluted him. "Yes, sir." Before he could do anything however, a giant frog landed on top of him.

"Hello everypony," An excitable mare's voice rang out. "What are you up to this fine, chaotic day?" Everypony in the crowd took one look at the mare and then ran for their lives. She was a purple, unicorn mare with a dark purple mane that had a pink strip inside. She was several years younger than Sunset, about Spike's age. She wore a dark purple cloak and a pointy tipped, cone helmet. Her cutie mark, which was underneath the cloak, was the mark of chaos with a purple star inside, little white stars were placed on the outside between each arrow. "Why does everypony keep doing that? Are they allergic to frogs?"

"No, they're allergic to you." Sunset quipped.

The purple mare turned her head to gaze at her, looking confused. On her right cheek was Celestia's cutie mark branded to her skin. The mare was a chaos sorcerer, so it was only protocol to do so. All chaos sorcerers are branded with Celestia's mark so as to keep daemons from possessing them when they use the 'warp' and to keep their sanity intact. What sanity they still had was debatable. "Me?" She lifted on of her forelegs and sniffed her armpit. "But I used that chaotic smell spray. I should smell lovely, not allergy."

Sunset Shimmer groaned. _'First Sentry doofus, that crazy hobo, and now…her.'_ The mare in front of her was none other than Twilight Sparkle, apprentice to Nonsense' one of the leading members of the cult of Discord. That was why the ponies ran from her. She didn't have the best reputation in Equestria, as she was possibly one of the strongest, if not the strongest, chaos sorcerers to date, for nothing. She was also a notorious prankster. {That and ponies are just generally unnerved by chaos cultists.}

Twilight teleported in front of her. The strange mare then started to sniff her body. Sunset reeled back, obviously uncomfortable with what she was doing. Spike saw this and decided to come to her aid. "Miss Twilight," he gently pushed her away, getting in front of the mare. "Would you please not do that?"

"I was just checking." Twilight whined. She looked around Spike to see Sunset. "You smell awfully orderly today Sunset. A little chaos could help." Her mad smile nearly split her face. "Wanna hang out a little bit?"

Sunset blanched at the idea. "Hang out?...No, no, no. I have an important task, given to me from my mother. I can't hang out." _'Nor will I ever hang out with you, you crazed warp addict.'_

Twilight's smile deflated. "Twily, I think she needs to get going." Shining spoke up. Sunset couldn't help but roll her eyes at the display. _'Twily has got to be the stupidest nickname ever.'_

Twilight brightened up immediately. "BBBFF!" She screeched. She tackled him to the ground and gave him a bonecrushing hug. She then let go and started bouncing around him. "Shining's here. Shining's here. Shining's here."

Shining just chuckled. "It's good to see you too, Twily."

She stopped in front of him and gave him a stern gaze. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in three days, BBBFF." She looked down at the ground, sadly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"I've just been really busy, Twily." Shining stated.

"To busy for your LSBFF?" Twilight pouted.

Shining just took her in his hold and gave her a noogie. The mare squealed in delight. "Never."

"Awww," Spike cooed. "Isn't that sweet?"

Sunset snorted. "As if. All this nonsense is making me sick."

"You're just jealous of their relationship."

"No I'm not," Sunset poked his side with a hoof. "I have a wonderful relationship with you."

Spike gave her a 'really?' stare. "You set me on fire constantly."

"You're a dragon. You're fireproof."

"You throw me out of tall buildings, aircrafts, or anything with a long drop."

"Hey, I teleport you back to me before you hit the ground."

Spike just sighed. "I'm just saying. Maybe we should do some brother-sister stuff after all this is over."

"I'll think about it." _'Maybe, little bro. I have some serious studies to power through.'_

Just then, their musings was interrupted by a loud 'ribbit' and groan. "Did Froggy land on somepony important?" She looked at her frog mount with concern.

"No." They three answered.

A mad grin split Twilight's face. "Okay."

"Twily, why are you here?" Shining asked, as he let her go. "You aren't up to any of your funny business, are you?" He gave her a hard stare.

Twilight just smiled devilishly. Off in the distance, somepony could be heard yelling 'My cabbages'. "Maybe."

Shining groaned and facehooved. "Twily." He started, warningly.

"But I didn't come here to prank anypony."

Sunset snorted. "Yeah right."

"I just came by to pick up my coltfriend." Twilight answered.

The three others stiffened. "Coltfriend?" _'Why aren't I running yet?'_ She thought to herself.

Before she could run, somepony opened the door. An Equestrian Guard was thrown out and smacked into Spike, sending them both tumbling. A loud voice boomed out. "I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!"

"COLT-CUDDLER HAD IT COMING!" Another voice chimed in.

"Bloody's home again!" Twilight cheered. She reared up on her hind legs and started bouncing from one leg to the other, all the while clapping her now free front hooves.

And with that, 'Bloody' stepped out of the train. Sunset knew who he was. She'd met him on several occasions. _'Sword swinging, block head.'_ His name was Bloodletter, Captain of the Blood Knights. The Blood Knights were a group of chaos oriented knights, focused solely on close combat. They lived to spill blood in the name of Celestia and chaos. He was over nine feet tall, towering even over the Knights at the station. The massive Earth pony's thick dark red armor covered most of his body, except quite a bit of his face. His fur was blood red, as well as his eyes. Two metallic bull horns sprouted forth on his helmet and spikes ran down the armor's middle, similar to a dragon's. He was currently snarling. "Why hasn't blood been spilled to honor my return? I demand blood for my victory."

"BLOODY!" Twilight latched herself to him. Because of his size, her forelegs could barely make it half way around his neck. "I missed, missed, missed you."

Bloodletter chuckled. "And I missed you, my little skewer."

Twilight giggled and used her magic to float in front of his face. A halo of warp energy surrounded her. They gave each other a little eskimo kiss. "I missed you more."

"I don't doubt it." Bloodletter sent her a warm smile. Sunset noted that Twilight was the only one he ever gave that smile to.

Shining cleared his throat to get their attention. Twilight landed on the ground and dispelled her magic. "I take it your raid upon the eastern Diamond Dog burrows was a success?"

Bloodletter grinned savagely. "Yes, I spilled much blood in Celestia's name and took many a skull for my collection. I nearly had the Chieftan's skull for my own," He snarled and looked back into the compartment. "But somepony STOLE MY KILL!"

"CHEAT ARSE MOTHERBUCKER WAS TOO BUCKING SLOW!" Another large Knight, Earth Pony stallion came out of the train. He was small for a Knight, barely making it to six feet in height. His yellow and red armor covered his body, but left most of his head exposed. Both his shoulder and hind pauldrons had a frowny face on it.

Sunset was dreading the next few moments even more. _'If there's anything worse than a Blood Knight, it's an Angry Knight.' _She thought. Angry Knights took to their name well. Their motto 'Always angry, all the time' was lived to the max. They swore and yelled everything they said and their tempers were nearly unmatchable. The only person they truly respected and showed curtsey too was her mother. Though, her mother actually found the Angry Knights' antics quite hilarious.

"I saw him first, you bloodless coward." Bloodletter growled, whirling around to stare down at the other stallion.

"TOO BUCKING SLOW, GRANDPA!" The Angry Knight shouted back.

"SPINELESS DOG!"

"FEATHERING CUNT-NUGGET!"

"BOYS!" Twilight got in the middle of them. "No fighting….each other. We're all friends here."

"THAT"S WHAT YOU BUCKING SAY, WHORE BISCUIT!" The Angry Knight quipped.

Bloodletter snarled. "THAT"S MY MAREFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING TOO!"

"I COULD FEATHERING TELL! SHE"S AS MUCH A PUSSY AS YOU!"

"Could you make this quick," Sunset asked. "I have places to be and blood is quite hard to get out of my coat."

"WHO'S THIS BITCH?!" The Angry Knight asked.

Both Shining and Spike snarled, while Sunset narrowed her eyes. "She is Princess Sunset Shimmer and you will address her as such." Shining spoke up.

"NO SHIT, SHERKLOCK!" The Angry Knight smirked. "I SEE YOU DIDN"T GET YOUR FEATHERING JOB FOR NOTHING!"

Shining Armor looked like he was about to retort, before Sunset stepped in. "I can handle myself, Field Marshal." _'About time I did too. These shenanigans are getting on my nerves.'_ "Knight, bow down to me." The Knight grit his teeth, but did as she asked. She knew that the Knight wouldn't disobey a direct order from her. They respected her mother too much. She walked over and bent her face down to his. "Now, I'm going to ignore what you just called me this time. But if you so much as throw another insult my way, I swear I will burn you to a crisp." Her glare could pierce diamonds and the Angry Knight could have sworn he saw blue fire inside them. "Are we understood?" The Knight nodded. "Good." She turned to her brother. "Let's go."

The Angry Knight got up and laughed. "WELL BUCK ME SIDEWAYS! THAT"S MY KIND OF PRINCESS!" He started off. "LATER PUSSY!" He shot at Bloodletter. The Blood Knight snarled in his direction.

"SPIKE!" A mare called out.

"Who is it this time?" Sunset groaned, rubbing her forehead with her forehooves.

"Moondancer," Spike joyfully called out. Sunset let out a loud groan. _'That's it. I'm getting on the train.' _She thought, as she trotted inside the large compartment. It didn't take long for Moondancer to get to Spike. "It is good to see you again."

"I came as soon as I heard that you were leaving." Moondancer replied. "I just couldn't stand the thought of you departing Canterlot without me saying goodbye."

"Ah Moondancer," Spike put a hand over his heart. "Your intentions move me. I was quite heart-broken myself when I learned of this, but I have to go."

"Then take this," Moondancer levitated a hoofkerchief to him. "As a token to remember me by."

Spike gingerly took the item. "I shall cherish this forever more, my darling mare."

Moondancer blushed. "Just don't forget me, okay?"

Spike picked up one of her forelegs in a hand. "Never." He gave it a kiss.

"SPIKE!" Sunset yelled at him. She was tired of all this 'meeting' nonsense. She just hoped she didn't have to go through with this kind of thing in Ponyville. "GET ON THE TRAIN!"

"I'm busy." Spike called back.

Sunset stuck her head out of the train and glared at him. "Don't you 'I'm busy' me. I said to get your scaly behind onto this train right now."

Spike sighed. "I must depart, Moondancer," he started forth. "But I shall return." The doors closed behind him.

"I'll be waiting." Moondancer replied, blushing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ponyville's Town Hall**

Lady Justice stood outside her mother's office, shaking in her hooves. Her right foreleg was held to her chest, holding a recently opened scroll. _'Everything's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay.'_She kept telling herself. But she knew otherwise. This wasn't just some monster from the Everfree Forest. No, this was much worse.

Lady Justice was a regular Earth pony mare. She was light green with an orange and light orange striped mane. Her cutie mark was a gavel, signifying her talent at enforcing the law.

Finally, she got the nerve to open the door and walked inside. Her mother, Mayor Mare, was an Earth pony mare, like her. She was tan with a white mane, which was currently disheveled. She was currently arguing with someone on the phone.

"I don't care if you're short hoofed at the moment," Mayor Mare growled through the phone. "I can't spare anypony at the moment…Why? My town was picked to host the thousandth 'Summer Sun Celebration', that's why? I need everypony here to make sure it goes off without a hitch."

"Uh, mother…"

"If you're law enforcement were competent at their jobs, none of this would be happening." The mayor snapped. "But noooo, you wanted to cut corners to build that monument. How's that working out for you?...Set back? I'm not surprised."

"Mother, if you could please…"

Mayor Mare reeled back and then sighed. "Look…I'm sorry for getting onto you. We're both stressed out right now…Yes, I know your wife was one of the missing ponies. I pray to Celestia that she's found spick and span….Tell you what. How about you come visit Ponyville this summer, as a vacation of sorts…." Mayor Mare smiled. "I'll make sure you'll have a great time. Bye." She hung up the phone and her head hit the table.

"Uh, mom…"

"What is it, Justice?" Her mother mumbled, keeping her face on the desk.

"We've received an urgent message.

"From whom?"

"Princess Celestia herself."

That got her mother's attention. Her head sprang up and she looked as alert as ever. "The Princess Celestia?" Her daughter nodded. She motioned for her to come closer. "Well, let me see it."

Lady Justice quickly let her have it. "I should warn you," she started. "It's not the best news."

"What ever could you mean, dear." Mayor mare opened the letter. "Princess Celestia has no reason to…" Her eyes went wide when she read the contents. She looked up at Lady Justice. "She's sending her?"

Justice nodded. "Yes, mom. She's sending her daughter to watch over the proceedings." Both of them were silent. They knew of Sunset Shimmer's temper. It was legendary and nopony wanted to get on her bad side.

"Well…" Her mother started, looking extremely nervous. "This day just keeps getting better and better."


	5. Chapter 5

"My dear Sunset," Spike read aloud from the letter as the train sped to its destination. "There is more to a young pony's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville."

Sunset groaned, peering out the window. The beautiful Equestrian landscape strolled past her as the train raced on. It wasn't enough that her little brother was reading the letter to her again. No, he seemed to be enjoying it. _'And who names a town 'Ponyville'? Is Equestria just filled with morons who can't come up with clever titles?'_

"And I have a more essential task for you to complete." Spike's smile grew. "Make some friends."

"That's the stupidest task I've ever heard of." She sat up and looked at him.

"Oh come on! Would it kill you to make one friend?"

"I don't need any friends. I have you and mom. That's all I need." She turned back to gazing out the window. _'That's all I'll ever need.'_

"No it isn't. You need friends, Sunset. I can't always be there to help you or steer you back into the world of the sane during your 'moments'."

Sunset blushed in embarrassment and glared at him. "I don't have 'moments'. I just get a little stressed here and there. It happens to everypony."

"Does everypony have such awe inspiring powers…or pyromaniac tendencies?"

"I AM NOT A PYROMANIAC!" Sunset's horn was ablaze with blue fire magic. Her eyes shone dangerously.

Spike sighed. "Just try. Please, Sunset." Spike gave her an imploring look. Sunset silently cursed herself for looking back at him at that exact moment. She was a sucker for her little brother when he did things like this. "For mother's sake, try to be more friendly."

"Fine," Sunset droned out.

Spike smiled at her response.

"I'll make friends…tomorrow."

Spike face-palmed hard and groaned.

"Hey, Nightmare Moon's coming tonight. I don't have the time to waste on 'friendship'." Sunset made air quotes with her hooves on the last word.

"You are insufferable."

"Pfft, says you," Sunset countered. She smirked and let out a small snicker. "I'm just being truthful."

Spike lifted the scroll up so Sunset could see it clearly. "Do I have to read this to you again?"

Sunset Shimmer answered in her own sort of way. The scroll went up in blue flames for a couple of seconds before it petered out, the remaining ash fell to the ground.

Spike didn't flinch when the flames touched his fingers. He was a dragon after all and Sunset wouldn't hurt him…much. Spike let out a deep sigh. "I guess that's a no….pyromaniac."

Sunset then shot a ball of blue fire at his head. The flames just flickered over his scales, not harming him in the threw back his head and let loose a loud, hearty laugh.

"SHUT UP!" Sunset yelled, stomping a hoof in frustration.

* * *

**Ponyville**

Ponyville was a simple town about a day's journey from the Holy City {Canterlot}. It was small and rural-backwards compared to many of the larger settlements that were strewn around the country. The citizens didn't care about that though. They liked how things were and preferred to keep it that way. Which wasn't surprising as Ponyville was established by Earth Ponies. They were a very stubborn race at heart.

The small town was known for many things: the home of Sweet Apple Acres, Zap Apples, etc. It was peaceful and always upbeat. But one of the things that kept many visitors away was its located right next to the Everfree Forest. The Everfree followed none of the known pony laws: the weather managed itself, the animals took care of their own needs, and all sorts of deadly creatures and plants roamed the dreaded woods. That sounds rather crazy, doesn't it?

Now, most ponies wouldn't ever consider setting up next to such a death trap. But the first settlers were Earth Ponies. Their race was the hardiest of the pony races. They never backed down when the land itself turned against them. So they stayed, and over a hundred years later, the town, still stood strong as ever. Though the occasional monster will still find its way out of its domain.

On this particular day, Ponyville was safe and calm. A regular day in the lives of the faithful citizens. The ponies bustled about in the markets, gathering supplies and such, while the sun shone in the sky and birds chirped happily. It was the perfect time for a musical number…

What? You didn't know?

It is a scientific fact, proven by several leading pony scientists, that ponies, as a species, have the innate urge to burst into song. Scientists have argued back and forth as to why it is so. Sometimes in song no less. Some claim it was a way to strengthen the bonds of the ancient herds. Others say it was to attract mates. Some even pointed to the funny bone as a means to explain it.

To this day, no conclusive answer has been found…And the ponies of Equestria couldn't give a flying feather about it.

Sitting at a table on the outside of a café were two Earth ponies: a mare and stallion. The mare was pink with a light green mane with a cutie mark of three daisies. Her name was, in fact, Daisy. The stallion sitting opposite her had a yellow coat with a light blue mane. His cutie mark was two bunches of green grapes. The stallion's name was Sir Colten Vines III.

The two were lost in each other's eyes with the outside world all but forgotten.

"Ponyville is dreamy."~

The waiter, a tan stallion with a dark blue mane and small moustache, smiled at the couple as he went about his business. He had a small moustache and his cutie mark was a silver platter on a pedestal. His name was Horte Cuisine.

"Ponyville's unique."~

On another table at the café sat two elegantly dressed unicorns. One was a striking white mare with a stylized purple mane framed her face well. Her cutie mark, which was obscured by a light blue dress with a few sapphires lining the collar, was three diamonds. Her name was Rarity.

The smaller filly sitting beside her was also white, but had a two tone mane; pink one side, purple the other. She was currently wearing a simple white dress with a large purple bow in her mane. Her grumpy face portrayed how happy she was in the outfit.

"Ponyville's got style that's neat and chic."~

The townsfolk started up.

"Oh nothing could dampen our joyful mood today.~

Except for the important pony coming here this way.~

HEY!"~

A fearful tone hit the ponies.

"Have you heard~

About Princess Sunset Shimmer?~

Have you heard~

About her horrible temper?"~

Roseluck, a pretty cream colored mare with a red and pink mane with a cutie mark of a single rose. She sat behind her little rose stand, talking with one of her customers.

"Although perfection we do so strive,~

We may not make it out alive."~

The rest of the townsfolk chipped in.

"With Princess Sunset Shimmer!"~

A pair of passing musketeers glared at the populace, causing them to shrink away.

Roseluck looked to her customer, fear etched on her face.

"But please do not repeat."~

The townsfolk started singing once more.

"She's unpleasant,~

Despicable,~

Blood thirsty.~

Somepony avoided at all cost,~

Or it's your loss.~

If she's angry,~

We'll all be history."~

Granny Smith, Ponyville's oldest member, was currently talking with the carrot's salespony, Carrot Top.

"They say that dear sweet Celestia~

Can tame that mare's spite."~

The townsfolk picked up where she left off.

"Let's hope that she comes to aid us soon."~

As usual, the ponies of Ponyville devolved back into small talk. Rumors started to fly about the oncoming royals.

Filthy Rich, the richest stallion in town, had stopped by a couple of the officials of Ponyville.

"They say that her brother's a dragon,"~

I swear."~

Berry Punch, the owner of the local tavern and the town drunk, piped up.

"They say that she's got the temperament,~

Of a bear."~

Lily, a long time friend of Daisy and Roseluck, was shaking in fright next to Colgate, the local dentist.

That dragon's going to kill us,"~

Just set us all aflame."~

Colgate shook her head.

"That's nothing on that sis of his,~

She's a real nasty dame."~

Not that far away, an Earth pony mare was standing on her back legs while she leaned back against the side of a building. Her forelegs held a newspaper showcasing the missing ponies in Manehattan. The mare folded the newspaper and smirked, her blue eyes shining with mischief. She was a light brown mare with a blond mane. Her cutie mark was an apple cobbler, which fit her name Apple Cobbler perfectly. Weird how pony names do that occasionally.

She rolled up the newspaper and looked at the sleeping stallion beside her. He was Caramel, the clumsiest stallion in town and also her brother. She bonked him on the head with her makeshift club.

"Hey," Caramel grumbled. "Ah was nappin'."

"Ah know ya were," Apple Cobbler gave him a glare. "That's why ah hit ya. This ain't the time for nappin', bro."

"Why?"

"The Princess,~

She's comin'~

Ta Ponyville.~

It's Princess Sunset Shimmer that'll be your bride."~ Caramel blushed at the idea.

"You and I bro~

Will do this.~

Have no fear.~

We'll get that Rarity gal to dress ya up an' teach ya what ta say,"~

Apple Cobbler held out the paper, which had a picture of Sunset Shimmer on it. Caramel took it hesitantly. He gaze at the picture with a mixture of fear and interest.

"Ask her out to the café.~

Imagine the riches when her heart ya do sway,~

Who else could spend 'em well but you an' me.~

We'll be rich."~

Caramel, caught up in the moment, smiled brightly.

"We'll be rich."~

"We'll be out."~

"We'll be out."~

The two chimed together, heading over to the carousel. "And Equestria will have somethin' ta talk about."~

The townsfolk started one last time.

"Have you heard~

About Princess Sunset Shimmer?~

Have you heard~

About her horrible temper?"~

Gossip flew through the air. Tellings of evil dragon and enchantresses were rampant.

"HEY!"~

Some of the villagers mimed setting something on fire.

"HEY!"~

Others mimed a dragon rampaging about.

"HEY!~

Have you heard~

About Princess Sunset Shimmer?~

Have you heard?~

Ponies, what do you suppose?"~

The town all agreed. "Some horrible fantasy."~

Apple Cobbler put a foreleg around her brother and gave a sweeping motion. "The biggest weddin' in history!""~

"Princess Sunset Shimmer!~

Happy or mad?"~

Roseluck shrugged.

"Who knows."~

* * *

Mayor Mare looked at her pocket watch as she and her daughter waited at the now deserted train station. "Well, I'm glad they got that over with. The Princess is almost due to arrive."

"I thought it had a nice tune," Lady Justice piped in. "I'm sure we can try and come up with some happier lyrics in the future. Might make for an interesting tidbit for the tourists."

Mayor Mare nodded, continuing to look at the watch. _'The others are cutting it close. I hope they know what'll happen if we screw this up.'_

"Mom." Lady Justice sent her mother a concerned gaze. She nudged the older mare's shoulder. "Try to loosen up a bit. Worrying isn't doing you any good."

"Worrying is exactly why I'm still mayor of this town." Mayor Mare looked away from her watch for the first time in an hour. "I want this to be perfect. Princess Sunset Shimmer isn't a mare I'd like to tick off."

"And it will. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

"INCOMING!" a voice called out, causing both mare's to instinctively duck. A large grey blur sped right on past and smacked into a trashcan, which spilled its contents all over the ground. "Oops, my bad," the grey blur, turning out to be a blond maned Pegasus mare, spoke up.

"Ugh." Mayor Mare face-hooved. "Just who I need," she said with heavy sarcasm. Ditzy Doo was honestly the last pony she wanted anywhere near the Princess….with the exception of Caramel, who somehow found a way to be even clumsier.

"Are you alright, Miss Doo?" Lady Justice asked.

"Yeah." Ditzy Doo nodded, looking at the duo with her derped eyes. She was currently wearing the overall blue uniform of the postal ponies with a bag of letters at her side. Her cutie mark, hidden under her clothes, was some bubbles.

'_Why, I'll never understand.'_ Mayor Mare thought to herself. Cutie marks were something of an enigma.

Ditzy looked at the mess. "I'll clean this up right quick." She pushed the can back up and started picking up the loose litter.

"Yes, do that." Mayor Mare rubbed her head, trying to get rid of the small migraine that was working itself up.

"Let me help." Lady Justice walked over to the mess and grabbed a small pile of cans.

"Thanks." Ditzy sent her a smile.

"No problem."

"Yes, no problem," Mayor Mare mimed. She hoped that the klutzy mare would leave soon. Not that she hated her….okay maybe a little, but that was only because of the amount of damage she had wrought. Cleaning up after her was a nightmare.

As she finished putting the last bits of garbage away, Ditzy spoke up. "I am so sorry about this. I was trying to be careful, but Lightning Dust…"

"Was practicing again?" Lady Justice finished the thought. Ditzy nodded.

"Oh great." Mayor Mare's migraine seemed to be getting worse. Lightning Dust was the head of the town's weather ponies. As such, she had quite a bit of power in town and could get away with a lot of things without any repercussions. Thankfully, she didn't abuse this power…except for personal training of course. _'Blast that mare. I told her to knock it off with her__insane antics.'_

"Mom," Lady Justice said, "don't worry. I'll try and talk some sense into her."

'_Key word is 'try'.'_ Mayor Mare remarked inwardly. "Where is Inquisitor Time Turner and that apprentice of his? They should have been here thirty minutes ago."

"Right here," a stallion called out. Mayor Mare turned her head to look at the two ponies approaching. Both of them were wearing ornate, golden clothes with broad hats. The stallion, Time Turner, was trotting erect and with determination, his brown fur was trimmed and proper. He was the local Inquisitor, not to mention a leading member of the local Time Charger populations.

The mare hopping beside him with glee was the exact opposite. She was his anxious apprentice, Lyra Heartstrings. The green mare had an abundant supply of joy, something she loved to share to everypony's annoyance.

"You're late." Mayor Mare glared at him.

"A Time Charger is never late, Mayor Mare." Time Turner smirked. "Nor are they early. They arrive precisely when they mean to."

"Yeah," Lyra stopped bouncing and nodded enthusiastically. "What he said."

Mayor Mare sighed. An argument would get her nowhere. "Just try and work with me here, Time Turner. I want this day to go swimmingly."

Time Turner nodded. "And it will, Celestia willing."

"Time Turner?" Ditzy spoke up.

Time Turner, who hadn't noticed the gray pegasus yet, yelped in surprise. "Ditzy?"

Ditzy flew over Mayor Mare and hovered in front of the stallion. "It's so good to see you again. I wanted to apologize for the package mix up a couple days ago."

Time Turner had a slight blush present on his cheeks. "Th-there's no need to apologize. No harm done."

"Oh, there was harm done all right." Lyra pitched in. "My lord was furious. He had been looking forward to having that new radio for such a long time. You should have heard what he…" The rest of his words were muffled by Time Turner's hoof to her mouth.

He laughed nervously. "What she means to say is that I have no ill towards you. We all make mistakes."

Ditzy smiled brightly. "Okay then." She started to fly away. "See you later."

"Yeah," Time Turner stared on after her, with a dreamy expression. "See you later."

Mayor Mare rolled her eyes and then cleared her throat, getting back his attention. "Now, you know where to take the Princess?"

"Yes," Time Turner tapped his noggin. "I memorized everything. And don't worry. A Time Charger never forgets."

"It thought that was elephants." Lyra said.

"Well, they weren't always so clever." Time Turner stomped his hoof in agitation.

"Anyways." Mayor Mare gave them a small glare, shutting them up. The train's whistle blew as it came into the station. "Then let us make her feel welcome. Our jobs are on the line." Everypony else gulped, afraid of what was about to come off the train.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 4: Ponyville**

That quiet moment before the storm is always the most agonizing. The whole world seems to slow down to a snail's crawl. Mayor Mare was vaguely aware of everything around her as though she was savoring her last moments alive. _'Which I probably am.'_

She could feel every single drop of sweat that flowed down her coat. The quiet, reserved breaths she and her associates took. {Although she noted Lyra's breathing was much more frantic.} The gentle breeze swept over her, cooling her down a smidge. _'I thought I told the pegasi to stop all breezes today. Leave it to Lightning Dust to mess that up.'_

The train seemed to take forever to stop and the horn blared into her ears. She winced slightly at the sound, not quite used to it. After it came to a complete stop…nothing seemed to happen. Just silence that was killing her.

'_Just come out already'_ she hollered mentally. She wanted this over as soon as possible. She wanted her nice, comfy bed and peace after all this madness.

Finally, the door on the side of the train opened. The four ponies waited anxiously until the royal passengers stepped out.

The first passenger could not be mistaken for anypony else: Princess Sunset Shimmer.

All unicorns carry a layer of aura around them. The strength of the aura wavers from unicorn to unicorn depending on their strength, health, and magical prowess. A ponies aura, if strong enough, can be overbearing and manipulative, even causing others pain. As such, unicorns had developed a way to hide their aura. It was useful for stealth missions, fooling opponents into thinking you're weaker than you really are, and modesty.

The fair Princess did no such thing. Mayor Mare had to take a step back from the massive aura that came off of Sunset Shimmer. If she did not know better, she might have mistaken this yellow mare for Celestia in disguise. A part of her even believed the rumor that Shimmer was the blood daughter of their goddess. Of course, it was just a silly rumor that Celestia proved incorrect, but still it was an easy mistake. Sunset certainly had many of Celestia's attributes.

Her aura seemed to shine like the sun itself and radiated such great power, enough to shred the whole station to pieces with a mere thought and nary any effort. Mayor Mare would be lying if she didn't say that this was the scariest moment of her life, standing before the young princess.

Princess Sunset Shimmer smirked upon seeing their reactions. Mayor Mare knew right then and there that her new guest was going to make the next twenty-four hours a living Tartarus. _'Why couldn't it have been a pompous noble? I could deal with that, but this? Did I do something horrible in a previous life that branded me with this travesty to come?'_

"Sunset," a male voiced called out from inside. "Conceal your aura."

Out from the train stepped none other the Prince Spike. Honestly, Mayor Mare was surprised with his appearance. A part of her expected that he'd look like a blood-thirsty beast straight from her worst nightmares. Of course, that may be just Equestria's stance on dragons affecting her.

It wasn't as if she had heard terrible stories about the Prince. On the contrary, she had heard nothing but nice things about him. _'Equestria's greatest bachelor indeed.' _She thought as she eyed the drake up and down. He was actually very handsome, with his scaly features and exquisite suit. Why, if fate had been different, she would have jumped him the moment he stepped off the train.

Mayor Mare spared a glance over to her daughter, who was staring at Spike with much interest. She let loose a little smile. _'I remember that look. Her father was indeed a handsome stallion back then. He still is.'_

Still, even with the good rep the drake had, Ponyville was only a small town. Rumors spread like wildfire, and nopony really knew much if anything about the Prince from way out here. She was thankful Prince Spike was wearing gloves over his claws. She was sure she'd be a little jumpy if she had seen them on display. _'Hopefully his teeth won't do the trick.'_

Spike stopped beside his sister and glared at her. "You know mother disapproves of you showing off like that."

Sunset snorted. Her aura receded, allowing the four to take some comfort. "Pfft, I can show off my magic if I want to. It's mine to do as I wish. Besides, I just wanted to make a good first impression."

Spike raised a clawed hand and mimed her mouth. "I just wanted to make a good first impression." The Prince said, in a rather mocking feminine voice. Sunset glared daggers at him.

Mayor Mare was taken aback by this behavior. _'Surely our God Princess would have raised them better than this.'_

Spike stepped a little further. "Sorry about that. My sister is a flasher."

A blush seemed to appear on both Sunset and Lyra's faces. Mayore Mare was puzzled for a second, before she remembered the term 'Flasher' was some kind of bad word between unicorns.

"You…You idiot!" Sunset stomped a hoof in rage. "I was just…"

"Showing off," Spike cut her off, giving her a demeaning gaze. Sunset looked away from him. "Do I have to give you another pep talk about this, or should I pass on the torch to mother?"

"Okay, fine," Sunset conceded. "I'll stop showing off while we're here. Happy?"

Spike gave her a small smile, which turned into an apologetic one when he faced the others. "Now that that's out of the way, I think we can proceed with our goal. Don't you think, dear sister?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sunset grumbled.

'_Well, this is certainly not what I was expecting,'_ Mayor Mare admitted to herself. _'Still, the Prince seems to be able to keep his sister in line. That'll come in hoofy.'_

The mayor cleared her throat. "It fills my heart with pride to be able to welcome the children of the sun goddess to our quaint town. I'm sure you'll love your stay here in fair Ponyville."

"I'm sure we will," Prince Spike bowed his head.

"I highly doubt it." Sunset muttered.

"As you are new to Ponyville-" Mayor Mare gestured to the Inquisitors "-I believe you will be needing guides to help you find your way. We wouldn't want you getting lost, now would we?"

"I don't think that's necessary," Sunset stated, looking keenly at her raised hoof. "I can find my own way around town."

The four Ponyvillians looked at her in confusion. "Excuse me, My Princess," Time Turner spoke up. "But shouldn't we be the ones to escort you? I mean no offense, but if something were to happen…"

"If you are at all competent in performing your duties, Ponyville should be safe enough," Sunset shot at him, sending him a disdainful gaze. "Unless you're telling me otherwise, to which I would have to take away your title and banish you from my kingdom."

"Mom's kingdom," Spike pointed out.

"Whatever." Princess Sunset shot him a glare. Mayor Mare noticed that she tended to do that a lot. "Anyways, we don't any guides, do we, brother?"

Prince Spike gave out a sad sigh and nodded. "Indeed we don't." From his from pocket, he pulled out what appeared to be a round, flat crystal.

"An info disk?" Time Turner looked at it curiously. "I haven't seen one of these in a long time." He tapped his chin. "Or near future." He shook his head. "Gah, it's best not to think about it."

"An info disk?" Lady Justice asked, eyeing the strange device. "What's that?" Lady Justice looked up from the device to peer at the Inquisitor.

"Basically a piece of magic turned solid," Time Turner explained. "It's hollow on it's own, but it allows the user to put any bit of information inside, whether photos, music, etc. Brilliant really. Simple brilliant." He turned to look at the royals. "So I take it that you won't be needing us."

Sunset smirked. "Very observant of you, Inquisitor Time Turner." Sunset used her magic to take the info disk and place it in front of herself. With another flick of her horn, the info disk lit up. Instantly, a three dimensional hologram of Time Turner appeared. A similar glow to the disk appeared in Sunset's eyes and she could feel the information stream into her brain. "Or should I call you 'The Doctor?"

Time Turner frowned. "Inquisitor Time Turner is fine."

Sunset shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." She turned off the info disk and handed it back to her brother. "So you see, we have everything we need already. A guide would only slow us down."

Time Turner bowed his head. "As you wish, Your Highnesses. But the Inquisition will still be monitoring your route in case of problems."

"I would expect nothing less from the Inquisition." Sunset walked passed them without sparing a single glance.

Prince Spike sighed and walked after her. "I apologize for her behavior. She's a stubborn pony, but she'll lighten up when the festivities start."

'_I hope so.'_Mayor Mare thought to herself.

"Well," Lady Justice spoke up, when the two royals were far enough away. "Princess Sunset's a jerk."

"The biggest jerk I've ever seen," Lyra added.

"Lyra." Time Turner glared at her. "Speaking ill of the Princess is heresy."

"You didn't say anything when the townsfolk sang about her," Lyra pointed out.

"That's different," Time Turner grumbled. "No one can stop a musical number. No one."

* * *

"Sunset, what was with you back there."

The fair princess snorted in agitation. She knew where he was going with this. "Listen little bro, I don't need anypony getting in my way. I want them to give me space so I can get back to saving the world. Besides, I wasn't showing off my full power, just a smidgen. I didn't want to mess them up."

"But that doesn't mean you have to push ponies away." Spike gave her a look of pity. She didn't need pity. She was the bucking Princess of Equestria, for her mother's sake. "If you keep this up, you'll die alone."

"Are you implying that you'd leave me?" Sunset growled. Anger built its way up and was ready to burst forth. "That mom would leave me?"

Spike's eyes widened. "No, we would never…"

"THEN I"LL NEVER DIE ALONE!" She roared. She didn't care about the looks she was getting, or the fact some of the ponies were running and hiding. Instead, she focused on her little brother. She placed her snout against his. "You got that?" He nodded. "Good." The princess tore her gaze away from him and started off. "Let's get this over with."

She heard her brother sigh. He did that a lot. She didn't know why. _'Probably because I don't see his viewpoint.'_

Her ears drooped as she noticed the defeated look on his face. She hated yelling at him. "I'm sorry," Sunset nuzzled his side.

Spike snorted and nuzzled her back. "Don't be. I've learned to live with your outbursts."

"I don't have outbursts."

Spike chuckled, earning her ire. "Sure you don't." A moment of silnce past between them. "So, who shall we see first?"

"Pick one," Sunset waved a hoof nonchalantly.

Spike took out the info disk and ran his claw over it. No sooner than it turned on, a light green pegasi sped right over them. The speed at which she was going nearly knocked Spike and Sunset over with the wind current it made. The disk let out a small 'bleep'.

"I believe that would be our first contact." Sunset said.

Sunset grumbled as she used her magic to fix up her messed up mane. "Name and occupation?"

"I believe that would be..." Spike read off the disk. "Lightning Dust, head of Ponyville's weather team."

Sunset spared a glance up to the clear, sunny sky. "At least she knows how to hit clouds." The two walked on after the weather pony. Luckily for them, they didn't need to go far.

Lightning Dust, a light green Pegasus mare, sat atop a small cloud. Her cutie mark was a white lightning bolt with three yellow stars beneath. "What's my time, Cloudchaser?" she asked, peering down at the mare below her.

Said Cloudchaser, a purple pegasus mare with a crazy light blue and white mane, looked down at a stopwatch she was holding in her hoof. "Ten point one seconds."

"WHAT?!" Lightning Dust screeched. "That can't be right." She reached down and ripped the stopwatch from the other's grasp.

"Hey," Cloudchaser said in surprise.

Lightning Dust ignored her and focused on the watch. She then crossed her front hooves and grit her teeth. "This is horse-manure. I've done this five times today and still the same. I've flown way faster than this. Why do I suck today of all days?"

"Maybe you're tired," Cloudchaser offered. "We've all been working awfully hard for the Summer Sun Celebration coming up."

"But I should at least be able to clear the skies in ten second flat, Cloudchaser," Lightning Dust grumbled. "Princess Celestia is coming and I need to show her how awesome I really am."

"Excuse me," Sunset cut into the conversation. The two pegasi turned their heads to look at her. "I take it you're Lightning Dust."

Lightning let a cocky smile spread across her face. "The one and only." She fluttered onto the ground in front of them. "So who are…" She noticed Spike and her eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets. "Whoa! Who's the cool looking dude?"

"Spike," he answered with his trademark grin. "Prince Spike."

"And that would make you Princess Sunset Shimmer," Lightning stated. Sunset nodded, thankful she had some hint of intelligence. "Well, it's cool to finally meet some royalty." She peered over at Cloudchaser. "Yo Chaser, why don't you come over and say hi."

Cloudchaser did so, but unlike Dust, she looked rather sheepish about it. "Uh, hi."

"Hi," Sunset said back, without any enthusiasm. "So Lightning Dust, I see that you've been slacking off."

Lightning Dust's brow furrowed in confusion. "Slacking off? My team cleared the skies the first thing this morning."

"Yet I see a cloud here before me," Sunset pointed to Dust's previous sitting spot.

"I was just using it to relax," Lightning stated. "It's not going to hurt anypony if I keep one cloud."

"Get rid of it," Sunset told her. "This celebration needs to be perfect, do you understand?"

Spike laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sunset, I think you should lay off her. A cloud isn't going to kill anypony and mother wouldn't care in the slightest about it. So you shouldn't either."

Sunset shot him a glare. "Be that as it may, fine job." Spike's grip tightened a bit. "And I'm sorry for being grouchy."

Lightning Dust just chuckled. "No harm done. Everypony's on edge with the coming celebration so I understand. You're not the first to get on my case today." She elbowed Cloudchaser's side. "Lil' Chaser here got on my case when I caught her in a tornado."

Cloudchaser frowned. "That wasn't funny, Dust. I nearly threw up my breakfast."

Lightning Dust laughed. "But you should have seen yourself. You were-" Lightning pulled a wheezy face. Cloudchaser blushed in embarrassment, causing Lightning to laugh again. "So anyways, I hear you're an awesome unicorn."

"That I am," Sunset beamed with pride. _'Looks like someone acknowledges my power.'_

"Well, I'm an awesome Pegasus," Lightning put a hoof to her chest. "So what'd you say? Wanna hang out later?"

Sunset pulled a face of surprise. "Hang out?"

"Yeah." Lightning nodded. "I mean, we'd probably be the most awesome pair of mares in all of Equestria."

"Errrr, no," Sunset shook her head rapidly. "I have more important things to attend to today. Sorry."_ 'Not sorry.'_

"No biggy." Lightning Dust shrugged. Both she and Cloudchaser started to lift themselves up. "We can always hang out after the celebration."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sunset started off.

"Well, well, well," Spike started a few second later. "Looks like someone just made a friend."

"Spike," Sunset rolled her eyes. "She is not my friend and if mother is merciful, I will never see that mare again."

"Hey, let's not be hostile. She just wanted to hang out."

"I do not 'hang out'. I study and have little moments with you and mom. That's enough in my books."

"Could you stop it with the books," Spike groaned. "You spend more time with them then anything. A part of me thinks you're having an affair."

"Did I ever tell you that you're humor stinks?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll tell you again. You suck at comedy."

Spike just rolled his eyes and ran his finger over the disk again. The information flashed before him. "Next up is the confectionary artist setting up the buffet: Pizzelle."

"What kind of name is Pizzelle?"

* * *

Pizzelle lived like pretty much everypony else in town. A small, two-story sized house. Sunset wondered for a moment if pony engineers liked stacking similar houses together. _'And I thought Canterlot's houses could be bland.'_

Spike knocked on the door. "Is anypony home?"

No sooner than he asked, the door swung open. "Of course, sweetie," answered the mare. She was a white Pegasus with a dirty blond mane that was tied in a bun. Her cutie mark was three cookies with one bitten into. Her light green eyes went wide in shock when she saw the dragon before her. "Well…"

"Do not fear, madam," Spike raised a clawed hand to stop her. "I mean you no harm."

The mare giggled. "Of course you don't. You're Prince Spike. Oh I've heard so much about you. Is it true your dragonfire can transport messages?" Spike nodded. "Then that means Ditzy owes me three bits."

"Can we get back on track," Sunset spoke up, gaining the mare's attention. "We're looking for Pizzelle. Are you her?"

"I wouldn't be anypony else," Pizzelle giggled. "But look at me, standing in the doorway. How rude am I? Very rude. Please come in." The mare moved aside, allowing the two royals access to her home.

Sunset wasn't at all impressed by the modest dwelling. Pizzelle was a peasant after all. "We won't be staying long. We're just here to check if you've finished or not."

"Oh I'm never finished baking." Pizzelle smirked. "I'm a lean, mean, baking machine. Why I've been doing it for years, ever since I was a little filly. Why, my family has been bakers for generations. Did you know we even have a few royal bakers in our bloodline? My great-great-great grandfather baked a pie so great that Princess Celestia couldn't help but stuff her face with the stuff." The pegasus giggled. "Could you imagine that?"

_'I've seen it.'_ Sunset knew all about her mother's sweet tooth. "Fascinating." Sunset gave her a deadpan gaze. "But let me rephrase myself: have you made enough food for everypony?"

Pizzelle nodded. "Of course I have. I'm not the type of mare to let everypony down. That's more Caramel's thing, but he doesn't mean to. The poor dears a tad forgetful and that overbearing sister of his doesn't do him any good I tell you."

"Yes," Spike spoke up. "But let's get back on track here. What kind of confectionaries have you prepared?"

"Mostly treats such as cookies and whatnot," Pizzelle stated. "I've made some more healthy choices to go along, just in case anypony wants to watch their weight. Like Berry Punch. Why, the poor dears been trying to cut down a couple sizes. I know she doesn't say it, but I believe she's got an eye on Mr. Breezie. Nice stallion, but a bit of loud mouth if you ask me."

'_Does this mare know when to shut up?'_ "And will everything be set up accordingly for the festivities?" She asked.

"Of course they will," Pizzelle said. "My friends Love Tap and Ditzy Doo are helping me set up the table. You won't find a pair of more lovable mares if you tried. It's not surprising though, seeing as they're mothers and what not. And what cute children they have. I've thought of having a child of my own, but haven't met _him_ yet. The other girls still take me out to places and such. I even remember our trip to Los Pegasus..." The pegasus's eyes twinkled. "Say, would you mind stopping by for one of our little get togethers?"

"Stopping by?" Sunset's look of confusion caused Spike to smirk.

Pizzelle nodded. "Why yes. You seem a little stressed. There's nothing more relaxing than spending time with good friends."

'_Friends.' _Sunset's left eye twitched a couple times. "Sorry, but…"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Pizzelle cried out, covering her mouth. "I almost forgot. Here I am talking away and I haven't offered you a snack or anything."

"That's not…."

"Well, we would like to sample your wares ma'am," Spike spoke up, licking his lips. Sunset groaned. Spike wouldn't leave this home without stuffing himself. He may have been a gentledrake, but he was a lover of food first.

"Then you're in luck." Pizzelle gave a triumphant smile. "I've finished baking some fresh loaves of bread."

* * *

"Mmmm," Spike let out a heavenly moan, while he chewed upon another loaf of bread. He was currently walking on his hind legs, something her rarely did, so he could carry an arm load of bread loafs. He swallowed. "You want some?"

"No, thank you," Sunset said. "I already had my fill."

"Suit yourself." Spike then lobbed another loaf of bread into his mouth.

"So, who's next?"

Spike hmm'd happily as he looked at the disk. "Well, well, well. It looks like I'm going to enjoy this next visit."

"Don't tell me," Sunset said with a roll of her eyes. "she's cute."

"More than cute, my dear sister." Spike's eyes shown with mirth. "Much more."

"Could you at least tell me her name."

"Miss Rarity Belle," Spike stated. "Owner of Carousel Boutique and resident fashion expert."

Sunset groaned. If there was one type of pony she despised just by principle, it was fashionistas. Everything about them was fake and they were so full of themselves, believing in their superiority. _'She probably has injections and false eyelashes,'_Sunset mused to herself.

"Now are you going to be civil, Sunset?"

"I don't know. Are you going to keep it in your pants, Spike?"

Spike didn't answer her. Instead, he focused on eating the last of the bread rolls. Sunset chuckled. _'Score one for me.'_

It didn't take them long to find Carousel Boutique. Honestly, she wouldn't have needed the info disk to find it. The building itself screamed 'boutique', what with it's intricate designs and colors. Not to mention the two, burly diamond dogs guarding it…. _'Wait.'_

"Spike, why are there diamond dogs here?" Sunset looked up at her little brother.

"I don't know." Spike growled, as the two neared the building. It was no secret that diamond dogs weren't a welcome race in Equestria. They more often than not fought and enslaved ponies during their gem hunts. Dragons and diamond dogs were even worse foes, going to far as to say it was in their genetic code to be enemies.

The two diamond dogs, one stationed on each side of the door, were wearing grayish armor on their upper bodies. A large helmet seemed to cover their eyes, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Diamond dogs had superb hearing and smell senses. Still, they were able to see underneath their headwear. A long spear was held in their paw. The two beasts looked as if they were challenging anyone to come near them.

'_If they try something, I'll just set them on fire,'_ Sunset told herself. She knew that the diamond dogs weren't much of a threat to her or her brother, what with her magical prowess and his strength they could take them with ease. That didn't stop her from hesitantly eyeing the diamond dogs' fearsome paws.

Once they made it to the boutique's doors, the dogs crossed their spears. "Stop. You'z not go furtha." One of them spoke. _'If you call this hogwash they spew speech.'_

"Oh yes," Sunset glared at him. "I go further. I need to see this miss Rarity. It is urgent."

"Who'z you?" one of them asked.

"Princess Sunset Shimmer and Prince Spike," Sunset answered.

"We'z 'erd nuffin about'z you'z comin'."

"You should have," Sunset snorted in derision. "Now stand down. We need to get inside."

"Not goin' ta 'appen, ponie," the diamond dogs growled. "Miss Rarity aint seein' anybody today." He leaned downwards so his face was in hers. Being this close to him almost made her throw-up. She had heard about the stench of diamond dogs, but they were only putting it mildly.

'_Has he ever heard about taking a shower?...Probably not. It's too complicated for him.'_

"So scram." The Diamond Dog nearly shouted at her.

"Make me," Sunset responded. Her horn lit up as she prepared to send the dogs flying out of town….while being set on fire. Of course, she never got a chance to because of the door opening.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier, inside Carousel Boutique**

Rarity took a sip out of her teacup. "So you want me to help you 'fancify' Caramel so that he may 'woo' Princess Sunset Shimmer?"

"Basically yeah." Apple Cobbler nodded. The two of them were sitting opposite one another on expensive purple 'fainting' couches, imported from Prance you might add. Her brother, Caramel, was currently downstairs on the main floor, while the mares discussed matters upstairs. Rarity had found it odd, but then again, this was Apple Cobbler she was dealing with.

"And pray tell," Rarity said, quirkeing an eyebrow, "has he ever encountered her before? Has he shown interesting in pursuing our beloved princess?"

"Errr..." Apple Cobbler rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, not until recently. Ah've been nudgin' him to get out more and he sorta…fell for her…Happened spontaneously."

Rarity rolled her eyes. _'Yes, spontaneously.'_ She knew why Apple Cobbler was pushing her brother to do so. "Really, Apple Cobbler, I grow tired of your 'get rich' schemes."

"This is not a get rich scheme," Apple Cobbler shot back, glaring at her. "This is about true love."

"There is nothing 'true' about this." Rarity scowled. If there was one thing she cared about, it was true love…next was fashion of course. "You are pushing your brother into something far and above his status and I shall not be part of it."

Apple Cobbler growled angrily and stood up from the couch. "Status? What does status have to do with love? Ah've seen the way he looks at her, how he feels…."

Rarity laughed. "How he feels? Dear, Cobbler, if that were true, he would have come to me personally. Not you." She sent Apple Cobbler a harsh glare. "I know you. I know how much you lust after any sort of coinage or power you can get your grubby little hooves on. Do not take me for a fool, Apple Cobbler. I'm not exactly the type of mare you want to mess with."

Apple Cobbler gasped and put a hoof to her chest. "Why ah never. Ah do not 'lust' after money and power. Ah just want the best for mah family."

"Your family is content with what they have, unlike you. So please, explain to me how you are looking out for your own. And please don't lie, Miss Cobbler, you are a horrible liar." Rarity tapped her chin. "Seems that trait runs in the family."

Apple Cobbler's scowl deepened and she looked away. Her hooves fiddled on the ground. _'She's coming up with another lie.'_ Rarity decided to look outside the window for a moment. She was glad she chose the seat next to it. It gave her a sort of calming feeling to look at Ponyville. The quaint little town of hers was simply marvelous in the day time. She peered down at her two guard dogs. _'I do so hope they haven't….Is that the royals?'_

It was. Rarity's eyes nearly took up her whole face as they widened in shock. There, both Princess Sunset Shimmer and Prince Spike, were butting heads {literally} with her guards.

"WAHAHAHA!" Rarity let out a cry of surprise and fear. "COCO!"

It didn't take long before her assistant, a sweet young mare by the name of Coco Pommel, came into the room. "Yes, miss Rarity?"

Rarity turned to look at Coco. She was an off-white earth pony with two-tone blue mane and tail. She wore a white-bordered lavender sailor collar with a scarlet tie and a tri-shade hair clip in the back of her mane. Her cutie mark was a lavender floppy hat with a scarlet feather. Despite being an Earth pony, she was quite nimble with her hooves. She was a massive help to Rarity and she needed her help now more than ever.

"Would you kindly go and get the door. Our very livelihoods are at stake."

Coco's eyes widened and she nodded. "At once, Miss Rarity." And with that, she raced out of the room.

* * *

Sunset was a tad surprised to see a petite earth pony mare answer the door, instead of miss Rarity herself. _'Probably too lazy to get off her expensive couch to do anything.'_

"Can I help you?" The mare's voice was gentle and sweet.

Sunset didn't like that. Not one bit. "Yes, where is Rarity? I need to speak with her about the celebration."

"She's in the middle of something at the moment," the mare told her. "But I can help you in the meantime."

"That would indeed be kind of you, miss…" Spike trailed off, hoping for her to answer.

The mare gave him a sweet smile. "Coco Pommel."

"Miss Pommel." Spike bowed. "It is an honor. Pray tell, may we enter the abode?"

"Why yes, you may," Coco looked at both guards. "Umm, could you guys please stand down. I don't want to impose, but you're being mean to royalty."

"'Kay," one of the diamond dogs said as they took their original positions.

"Come on in." Coco opened the door wider for the two.

"Thank you," Spike said, as the two entered.

Sunset had to admit, she was liking Rarity's style. _'Pompous and full of herself, but she's got class. I'll give her that.'_

She then spied a yellow earth pony stallion who was currently looking at her. She'd seen that look, but only in horror films. She couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow. "Is there something wrong?"

Before the stallion could think of anything, a voice rang out. "CARAMEL! GET YOUR SORRY HIDE UP HERE!"

"Gottagobye," The stallion quickly said, before speeding on upstairs.

"How odd," Sunset uttered.

"I'm sorry about that," Coco spoke up. "Miss Rarity's client isn't the nicest of ponies."

"She has my sympathy," Spike said. "And if you could, tell her I know her pain." He took a glance at Sunset.

Sunset, seeing it, sent him a fierce glare. "Spike, do you want me to throw you through the wall?"

Coco gasped. "Please don't. I don't think he meant anything bad by his remark."

"Miss Pommel," Spike addressed her. "My sister likes to joke in such a manner. No harm shall come to me…or the wall for that matter."

"Who said I was joking?" Sunset pouted.

"Anyways," Spike said, trying to steer the conversation back on track. "Are the decorations for the celebration in place?"

Coco nodded. "Yes. Everything was finished yesterday and I was able to do some last minute tweaking this morning."

"I take it your Rarity's apprentice then." Sunset said, to which Coco nodded enthusiastically. _'An earth pony dress maker? Now that I got to see.'_ Sunset chuckled, thinking of all the ways Coco would mess that up.

Spike sent her a small glare. "It is good to hear such a fine young mare takes such an interest in the craft of fashion." He placed a clawed hand on his chest. "I myself am an art connoisseur, so I shall not lie when I support you and your master's decisions while working on the town."

'_You haven't even seen the decorations.'_ Sunset wanted to point out, but it was useless. Coco was already turning her head away in an attempt to hide her blush._ 'Darn it Spike. I told you to keep it in your pants.' _"Yes, thank you for that." Sunset said, starting for the door.

"Umm..." Coco looked confused. "Don't you want to see the decorations?"

"I don't need to," Sunset put in. "They are finished with. Tonight is the celebration so there is no real time to change them." While that was kind of true, it could still be done if she worked them overtime. But Sunset had a world to save and ribbons and bows weren't worth giving a passing glance today. "I can look at them tonight."

"And then you'll tell miss Rarity your opinion?" Coco asked.

"No," Sunset was not going to compliment some backwater fashionista. "I'll be too busy."

"Oh," Coco's face fell, before she perked up. "Then how about you tell me tomorrow over a spot of tea? Miss Rarity will be busy then, but I can relay your thoughts. If that's okay with you." She shied away a little.

Sunset grit her teeth. "I'll think on it." _'Not.'_

* * *

**Near Ponyville's hospital**

"What is with these ponies and being so…"

"Friendly?" Spike offered. He was back to walking on his four legs. It hadn't taken him that long to finish the loaves of bread.

"Yeah," Sunset grumbled. "I don't have the time to…"

"Make some friends?" Spike finished her thought. "Mom's personal order."

"Yeah." Sunset nodded. "That."

Spike sighed. "It's a small town, Sunset. The ponies here all know each other and have a strong bond because of it. They just want you to feel welcome and happy. That's what friends do."

"If having friends mean I have to spend any more time with these losers," Sunset said, "Then I am one hundred percent sure I can live without it. And stop sighing. It's annoying."

"I can't help it." Spike rubbed the back of his neck. "You're a pain in the neck to deal with."

"I'm going to ignore that remark." Sunset knocked the door this time. "Open the door, or I'll burn it down."

"Sunset." Spike glared at her. "This is a hospital."

"I can pay back the damages," Sunset scoffed. "I'm not a princess for nothing, you know."

Spike gave her a look a complete and utter agitation. Of course, before the conversation could continue, the door opened to reveal a white earth pony mare with light pink hair that was done in a bun with a nurse cap on top.

'_She kind of looks like Pizzelle…Eh, a lot of ponies look similar.'_ Sunset noted to herself.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked.

"You would be Nurse Redheart," Spike said. "Correct?"

"I am." Nurse Redheart smiled and bowed. "How may I help you, Your Majesties?"

Sunset smiled at the display. "We need to talk about your services in the upcoming festival."

"Oh." Redheart looked a tad bit surprised. "Please come in." The two royals, like the other times, headed inside. "Can I get you anything?"

"No." Sunset shot her brother a look as if to say 'you already stuffed your face'. "We're good."

"Good," Redheart said. "I wouldn't want our royals to starve themselves. That simply isn't healthy."

"That goes without saying." Sunset rolled her eyes.

"Sorry," Redheart said. "I've traveled around Equestria and beyond and quite a few celebrities have shown clear signs of starvation. I could see their ribcage." She shook her head. "Dreadful. Simply dreadful."

"I know," Spike piped in. "They think that it makes them attractive, but it doesn't. I prefer a mare with a supple, voluptuous form. Like yours, Miss Redheart."

Nurse Redheart blushed. "I am in no way voluptuous or supple."

"You could have fooled me," Spike chuckled, causing her to blush more.

Sunset roughly elbowed him and whispered into his ear. "Cut the flirting."

"Alright, alright," Spike conceded. "Now, Miss Redheart…"

"You can call me Nurse Redheart," she said. "Or just Redheart. Whichever you prefer."

"Redheart," Spike started. "You are in charge of the local health and security forces correct?"

"I am in charge of the hospital and it's staff," Redheart nodded. "But I only work in conjunction with the honored guardsponies of our Holy Majesty."

"Do not be modest, my dear nurse." Spike sent her a charming smiled. "You are a leading member of the Order Hospitaller. That is a great honor."

"Yes it is."

"If it's so great," Sunset started, "then why aren't you off at the border where the fighting goes on, instead of hiding in this backwater town."

Nurse Redheart sent her a glare. "Because this 'backwater town' is on the edge of the Everfree Forest. I wouldn't for the life of me abandon loyal Equestrians when they are so close to danger."

Sunset eyed her for a moment. She had to concede to her point and was actually impressed with her decision. That was saying something. _'The mare's got guts. I like that.' _She offered a bowed head. "Forgive me for speaking out of line." Spike looked a tad surprised at her apology, but she didn't think much of it. Redheart was a medic and to be truthful, she had seen many during her younger years. A few lollipops and treats along the way and she learned to like nurses….Still didn't mean she couldn't be herself and push her weight around.

Nurse Redheart let out a relieved smile. "Apology accepted. Now, shall we make this quick? I have some important research to get back to."

"Research?" The two royals said together.

Nurse Redheart beamed with pride. "I'm trying to rework the genetic code of the Holu to make it more durable."

"The what?" Sunset asked.

"The Holu is an extremely rare plant," Nurse Redheart explained. "It was only discovered a decade ago and has the medical world clamoring for it."

"Why?"

"Because the juice of the Holu has been proven to cure any and all pathogens," she explained. When she saw the looks of confusion, she sighed. "Basically, it's a cure-all for all diseases and poisons."

"What?" They said.

"Yes!" Nurse Redheart was practically giddy. "Isn't it wonderful? The Holu extract actually purifies the receiver's body, fixing and curing any and all damages incurred by foreign elements."

"That is incredible," Spike said in awe. "But, why haven't we heard of this before?"

Nurse Redheart gave out a tired, sad sigh. "Because the Holu is so rare and we can only extract so much juice from it, unless we want to kill the plant. And since it takes decades for it to mature enough for the juice to be potent- and we have age spells to check that- we can't take that risk. We've tried planting more, but it will only grow in its natural habitat. I myself only have one vial of the substance.

"But-" she beamed with pride "-I'm working on that. You see, I am a master of genetics. I even created a whole new strain of dogs during my college years."

"Wonderful." Sunset rolled her eyes. "More mutts." _'I hate dogs.'_

Nurse Redheart ignored her. "I've been trying to combine the genes of the Holu with some more versatile plants, such as weeds or grasses. So far, no results, but science has proven time and time again that you just need to keep trying. I could show you after the celebration is over. Perhaps we could hang out and talk over tea. I'll try and not bore you with my 'nerdage'." She giggled.

Sunset groaned. _'More friendship? Gag me with a spoon.' _Sunset was tired with these offers….as well as with Nurse Redheart's science talk. _'She talks more than Pizzelle…that's not a good thing.'_"Just say if you're ready for the celebration or not."

"I'm ready."

"Good." Sunset started for the door, hoping to get out of being roped into another science talk. "Come on, bro. We have one more pony to meet."

Spike bowed his head as he left. "It was an honor to meet you, Nurse Redheart."

Redheart bowed her head in turn. "And it was an honor to meet you, Prince Spike."

* * *

**Sweet Apple Acres**

"Why did the musician have to live on a farm?" Sunset complained. She had been impressed by the famed Apples farm. It was certainly big, but that was also a problem. "WHY? Don't they know what the filth does to my coat? I spent two hours prepping my image this morning."

Spike rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. "Sunset, a little dirt isn't going to kill….as well as some friendship."

"Shut up about the friendship thing." Sunset Shimmer shot him an annoyed expression.

"You've been on my case all day."

"And I'll stay on your case until you make a friend."

"Which is never going to happen."

Spike sighed and the two continued on in silence, until they nearly were run over by two fillies. Luckily Spike took the hit and was sent to the ground.

"Ah'm so'ry, mister," a small yellow earth pony filly said. She had a red mane and wore a big red bow. Sunset had to admit, she was pretty cute. "We didn't mean t'run ya on over."

"Yeah," the other earth pony filly said. She was pink with darker pink and white striped mane. Her cutie mark was the same as the diamond tiara on her head. "We were just hiding."

"Oh I don't think he minds being run over by cute little fillies like you." Sunset shot him a sly grin, to which he glared back.

He got up and dusted himself off. "And who are you two?"

"Ah'm Apple Bloom," the yellow filly stated. She pointed at the other filly. "An' this here is mah best friend, Diamond Tiara; the richest filly in Ponyville."

"Oh stop it," Diamond Tiara chuckled. "They don't need to know that." She turned to the royals. "And who are you two?"

"Princess Sunset Shimmer and Prince Spike," Sunset stated.

"PRINCESS?!" Diamond Tiara yelled and quickly bowed. "I'm so sorry for being disrespectful. Please don't banish us for assaulting your brother."

"They wouldn't banish us." Apple Bloom looked at them with a tinge of fear. "Ya'll wouldn't, would ya?"

"Of course not," Spike spoke up. "You're just playing. There's nothing wrong with that."

The two fillies sighed in relief. "Close one," they said in unison and giggled.

"Apple Bloom," a deep masculine voice called out. Sunset, despite of herself, couldn't help but find the voice charming. "Diamond Tiara. Come out now. We still have some work t'do."

The fillies gasped and hid in a bush nearby. Sunset and Spike looked at each other questionably and shook their heads in mirth. _'Kids will be kids.'_

Just then, a large red earth pony stallion with an orange mane came out of the foliage. Sunset couldn't believe what she saw. He was so muscular and tall. _'I wonder what his muscles feel like.'_ She knew he was a hick, that was obvious from his green apple cutie mark…Which she totally wasn't staring at for longer than she should. The wind blew his mane to the side and Sunset could have sworn it made him even more attractive.

"Sunset," Spike spoke up with mirth in his voice. "You're drooling."

Sunset Shimmer noticed that her mouth was indeed open and quickly close it, wiping away the excess drool. She could tell there was a blush on her cheeks from how warm they were. "I'm hungry, that's all."

"Hungry for some apples, I see," Spike chuckled. Sunset prepared to bombard him with her magic, when the hick talked to her.

"Could you mind explainin' t'me why thar's a dragon on ma family's property?" The stallion asked.

"He's my brother," Sunset said, finding her voice. Her eyes were on the ground, not willing to look at the hick before her. _'Filthy commoner.'_

"Then y'all the royals ah heard were comin' ta town," he said. She nodded. He leant out a hoof. "The name's Macintosh. 'Course, most folks call me Big Mac."

Sunset unwillingly took the hoof and was pleasantly shocked by what she felt. Little bolts of electricity worked their way up her body. She was glad he was being gentle with her shake. "Nice to meet you."

Spike raised an eyebrow in confusion at the display. "Nice to meet you too." He shook Mac's hoof next.

"Yer here ta see Fiddlesticks, aren't ya?" Big Mac said.

Sunset nodded, still unwilling to look at him. _'What the hay is wrong with me? Why is he making me so meek. Stupid hick and his…'making me feel weird ways'.'_

"Then come on," Big Mac started off. "She's on over at the barn practicin'…Hey, did you two happen t'see two fillies?"

"Yes." The siblings started following him.

"Little Apple Bloom thought it be a great time t'play hide an' seek," Big Mac shook his head. "She an' her friend had t'pick now of all times t'run off like that. She knows she has some more chores ta do 'fore days out."

"We could help look for them," Spike offered.

Sunset shook her head rapidly._ 'The less I spend around that hick, the better.'_

"Much obliged," Big Mac said, causing Sunset to groan in agitation. Unintentionally, she happened to catch glimpses of his behind. She was behind him, she reasoned. It happened.

"Sunset," Spike asked. There was enough distance between them and Big Mac for them to talk without him listening.

"Yes?"

"Why are you as red as a tomato?"

"Sh-shut up."

* * *

The three soon found themselves in front of a typical red barn. You know, the type you'd always find on a farm. _'No surprises so far.'_

Soft, muffled musical notes seemed to be escaping the barn. Big Mac chuckled. "Seems she's still practicin'. Don't know why. She's the best darn fiddler this here side of Equestria."

"My mom will be the judge of that, hick," Sunset snorted. _'Yeah, show that hick who's boss…That incredibly masculine hick.'_

Big Mac rolled his eyes and opened the door. The scene before them was…fierce. Fiddlesticks was a light yellow earth pony mare with a blue mane and a blue treble clef cutie mark. She wore a light green shirt, with two orange sashes: one on her abdomen and one on her neck. A white cowpony hat sat upon her head. The mare was currently prancing around the barn on her hind legs. In her front legs, she was playing a country tune faster than any other musician the princess had ever seen. "YEE-HA!" Fiddlesticks cried out in joy. Sunset had to admit, she had skills. _'Still a backwards hick.'_

"Cos', you've got visitors," Big Mac spoke up over the musical notes.

"Visitors?" Fiddlesticks stopped her playing and gave them a toothy grin. "Why didn't ya say so?"

"Ah thought ah did," Big Mac grumbled.

Fiddlesticks set her violin down next to a bale of hay and walked over to them. Quickly, and without asking, she took Sunset's hoof in her own and gave it a mighty fast shake. "Howdy-doo an' welcome t'Sweet Apple Acres; home of the best apples in all Equestria." She let go, but Sunset was still shaking from the hoof-shake. "The name's Fiddlesticks. How can ah help ya'll?"

'_What are they feeding this family?'_ Sunset lamented as she still shook all over.

Spike grab the tip of Sunset's horn between his fingers, which stopped her shaking…somehow. "We came to see if you were ready for the celebration. You see, we were went by our mother, Celestia, to oversee the preparations."

Fiddlesticks gasped. "So ya'll the royals ah've heard about?" They nodded. "Well covah me in pickles an' throw me t'the rattlesnakes, it's nice ta meet ya."

'_Cover in what and throw her to what?'_ Both Spike and Sunset sent questioning stares at Big Mac. He shook his head, as if to say 'don't question it'. "Well…" Sunset started. "It has been…interesting to meet you."

"Interestin'?" Fiddlesticks chuckled. "Can't say that ah is. Ah'm just a small town mare with the best darn family ya could have."

'_Debatable.'_ Sunset thought, but didn't want to have an argument on who had the better relatives…Spoiler alert, she did. "Anyhow, I saw you playing. It was…acceptable." Spike sighed in relief at her statement.

"Well that's a mighty nice thin' for ya ta say," Fiddlesticks smiled brightly. "That piece back thar was just a li'l somethin' ta warm me up for the celebration. Don't you worry a li'l hidely hair on yer mane, Princess. This here piece ah'm workin' on is goin' t'blow yer ma's mind."

'_Yeah, make her blow her top at how 'country' it is.'_ Sunset grumbled inwardly. "That's good to hear." Sunset tapped her hoof in agitation. She was getting tired of meeting new ponies when she should be preparing for Nightmare Moon's return. _'Stupid assignment.' _ "Well, I think that's all we need to know."

"That's it?" Fiddlesticks looked rather confused. "Ya don't wanna hear one of mah songs?"

"I think I heard enough," Sunset said.

"Then howsabout ah play ya'll a song o' two after the celebration," Fiddlesticks chimed. "Ah could even learn ya t'square dance." She chuckled. "Ah bet they don't learn that up thar in fancy shmancy Canterlot."

"No, they don't." _'And for good reason.'_

"Then what'ya say," Fiddlesticks asked, getting a tad too close for Sunset's comfort. They were almost touching snouts.

'_Personal space. Personal space.'_

"Wanna hang out? Huh, huh, huh?" Fiddlesticks asked.

Sunset glared at her. "I'll think about it." Fiddlesticks seemed pleased with the answer and back away. Sunset quickly turned to leave. _'The sooner I get away from her, the better.'_ "Come on, bro. We're done here."

* * *

As the two royals left, Big Macintosh couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow in their direction. "Was it just me, or did they come off as mighty strange?"

"'Course they were strange 'cos," Fiddlesticks picked up her fiddle and prepared to play. "They're city folk."

Big Macintosh decided to roll with his cousin's idea. _'City folk are mighty strange...And rude. 'Course they weren't rude or anythin' but were mighty odd. 'Specially that Princess. Why was she so red? Was she from up North or something?_

"Oh cos'," Fiddlesticks called over to Big Mac, breaking him out of his thoughts.

He turned his head back to her. "What?"

Fiddlesticks pointed her bow over to a nearby hay bale, before she started on a slower country tune. Something you'd dance with your sweetheart to. Big Mac smirked and headed over to the bale. "Gotcha," he stated, putting his head over the side.

The two fillies squealed in surprised. "Big brother/Big Mac." Fiddlesticks let out a loud, mirthful laugh at their expense.

"Ah thought ah told ya ta finish yer chores," Big Mac started.

"But we did them already." Apple Bloom crossed her front hooves.

"Yeah, mister Macintosh," Diamond Tiara said. "We did. Honest."

"Then why is the pig-sty still a mess?"

"Cha, because pigs are dirty animals of course," Diamond Tiara answered.

"No." Big Mac shook his head. "It's 'cuz ya skipped out on cleanin' out the sty for a game of hide an' hoof it seek. "

"We weren't hidin'," Apple Bloom said.

"Then why was ah seekin'?" Big Mac raised an eyebrow.

The two fillies were silent for a moment, brooding over their defeat by the hooves of Macintosh. "Fine, We'll clean the pigs…again." Diamond Tiara relented.

Big Mac chuckled. "Ya'll say it like it's a bad thin'."

* * *

"Spike."

"Yeah sis?"

"Press it."

The two royals were currently standing in front of a strange looking building. It was thrice the height of any of the other buildings and four times as wide. Unlike the other building in town, which were made of wood, this one was made of cold, hard steel. Sunset doubted a canon could pierce the thick looking walls. _'A good blast of my magic could though.'_ The sign on the top read 'Aperture Science Inc.'. Sunset had heard about the company before, but that just made her feel even more uncomfortable. _'Bunch of nutjobs if you ask me.'_ There were rumors that the corporation had a high death risk for the employees. Given how many scientists she'd seen with metallic or magical artificial limbs and body parts, she was inclined to agree.

Currently, standing at the door, the two were perplexed. The door had no handle. Honestly, they could barely make out the door, except for the indenture and outline. The only thing they could definitely make out was a big red button that said 'push'. The two most certainly didn't want to try it, since big red buttons were always bad news.

"Look Spike. You're a dragon. Whatever happens to you, you'll pull through, no sweat."

"Oh, just because I'm a dragon means I can't be hurt?"

Sunset pouted. "Would you really like to see me in pain?"

Spike just looked at her for a moment, before sighing in defeat. "Only for you."

Sunset sent him a beaming smile and nuzzled his cheek. "Thanks, little bro."

Hesitantly, and sparing Sunset a few glances here and there to get a 'vote' of confidence, he extended his hand out and pushed the button. The response was immediate. Spike lit up like a Hearth's Warming tree. Electricity sparked about his body. Unluckily for Spike, while he was immune to fire based attacks, electric attacks were super effective.

Sunset just watched in awed surprise as her brother fell to the ground, in a pained heap. "Oww…" He let out in in a pained groan.

No sooner than he let out the groan, the door slid open. There, standing before them, was a light brown mare with a pale tan mane. Her cutie mark was a wrench. She looked at Spike with worry. "Are ye a'right?"

"Yeah," Spike gave out little groans of pain as he stood up. Luckily for him, the little episode didn't damage his clothing. "I'll live." He brushed off the dirt from his suit.

"Ah'm ever so sorry aboot that. Ah meant tae fix that infernal thing this mornin', bit the celebration's 'n' mah own creation have git me so busy," Quickfix tapped the wall near the button. "The wiring mist have shorted oot."

"Well, get to fixing it," Sunset glared at her, giving her brother a concerned gaze every few seconds. Sunset could tell as of now that she wasn't going to like this mare._'Her stupid northern accent doesn't help either.'_ {If one was to place it in the tongue of humans, she sounded Scottish.} "That doorbell nearly killed my brother."

"I'm fine really," Spike spoke up.

"Again," Quickfix said, bowing her head in shame. "Sorry aboot that. It won't happen again. "

"It better not," Sunset warned her.

Quickfix gulped nervously. "How aboot we start over. Mah name's Quickfix Aperture. If tis goosed, ah kin fix it. How kin ah help ye?"

"We're here to see you about the upcoming celebration," Spike told her. "You're in charge of setting up the automatic defense system, am I correct?"

"Ye sure are." Quickfix looked him up and down. "Ye know, yer much cuter than ah thought you'd be."

"I get that a lot." Spike sent her a charming smile, causing her to blush.

Sunset shoved herself against him. "Talk now, flirt later."

"Later?" Spike's eyes shone with mirth.

"Never!" Both Spike and Quickfix were tad off put by this. Sunset rolled her eyes. "So, can we conclude this meeting?"

"Not 'til ah show ye some good ol' Aperture hospitality." Quickfix moved to the side. "C'mon in."

Sunset spared a glance around the mechanic's house. It was nothing special, save for some blueprints and tools strew about on the tables. _'My mom, she's a total slob.'_

"Sorry the hoose is a bit o' a mess." Quickfix used her magic to clear up some of the rubble near the few chairs in the room. "I'm currently workin' on somethin' very important."

"Very important?" Sunset raised an eyebrow. She and Spike took their seats on some regular, wooden chairs. They were lucky that the little things were big and strong enough to support Spike's weight. "More important than the Summer Sun Celebration? The celebration is sacred to the ponies of Equestria. If your defense mechanisms aren't put up…"

"Put 'em up this mornin'," Quickfix waved a hoof as though to get rid of the question. "Didn't want anythin' distractin' me from mah creation. Besides, magical turrets, or MTs, aren't hard ta put up. Ah even put up a few in mah ain home wi'oot any fuss." With a flick of her magic, two holes, one on each side of the door, opened up and revealed two domes. The domes quickly ejected a gun barrel and pointed it at the duo. All that in less than a second.

Spike and Sunset jerked back, but were too stunned by the sudden appearance of the weapons to move another muscle. "Yeah," Sunset's eyes never left the turrets. "We see."

Quickfix flashed her magic again and the turrets disappeared back into the wall. "So," Spike spoke up. The two of them shook out of their stupor. "What was so important that you forgot to fix your doorbell?" He rubbed his shocked appendage slightly.

"An automobile." Quickfix's smile was bright and beaming. She was noticeably excited with talking about her invention. "It's goin' to revolutionize Equestria's transportation industry. No longer will we have to walk everywhere or take the train. All you'll need is yer automobile and yer walkin' days are over." The mare put a hoof to her chin. "Though that doesn't mean ye need to use it everywhere. A little travelin' on hoof never hurt anypony."

"Fascinating," Sunset inwardly groaned. _'This is just as boring as Redheart's explanation of Holu.' _Sunset stood up from her chair. "I think that's all we need to know. We'll be going now."

"Bit ye just git 'ere?" Quickfix's ears fell backwards against her head, showing that she was a bit upset.

"Yeah, so?" Sunset quirked an eyebrow. _'Do ponies around here like hogging other's free time?'_

"Ah kind o' wanted ta show ye aroond the place." Quickfix leaned her head towards to inner parts of the house. "Ah have a few inventions that ah think might interest ye."

"I'm not interested," Sunset stated.

"Oh." Quickfix looked a bit off-put, but brightened up. "Well, how aboot after the celebration's ower? We could hing oot then."

"What?" Sunset was getting real tired with all these invitations to hang out.

"Yeah," Quickfix said. "We could stop by the local café 'n' have ourselves a friendly blether ower mechanics. Ah know ye might not know much about it, but ah could explain the inner workin's 'n' such. It's not that hard really."

"I'll think about it." Sunset said through gritted teeth. She stomped her way on outside.

"Take care then," Quickfix waved them off.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh," Sunset cocked her head side to side to get out the kinks. She could hear a little 'pop' and she felt better because of it. The past few hours had heaped a lot of stress on her. _'I am so going to the spa after this whole thing is through.'_ "Finally that's all over. I thought it would go on forever."

"And it will Sunset," Spike attempted to perform a spooky voice. He reared on his hind legs, pulled a 'scary face', and wiggled his fingers about. "You will spend eternity meeting several strangers until you learn the magic of friendship. Woooo~"

Sunset looked at him with faux fear. "Oh no. Whatever shall I do?" She put a hoof to her forehead.

"You cannot escape your fate, Sunset Shimmer. For I Spike, the evil overlord of…fate, have come to ensure your torment." Spike gave his best attempt at an evil laugh.

Sunset put her hooves to her cheeks. "The horror. The horror." The two immediately burst into laughter. "Seriously Spike, I'm winded. Did mom tell you where we're staying tonight?"

Spike's mirth vanished and he returned to walking on his four legs. "Yes."

Sunset waited a few seconds. "And…."

Spike's sigh was slow and deep. "The library."

Sunset stopped in her tracks as she heard that beloved word. "A library," Spike nodded. "I get to stay at the town's library?"

"Yes."

Sunset squealed. "Why didn't you say sooner?"

"You burnt the note."

Sunset jabbed her hoof into his side. "Only after you read it to me several times."

"I was reading the essentials," Spike turned his head away from his sister. "You had to meet up with the other ponies."

"No. I should have been allowed to go to the library and think up a way on how to stop Nightmare Moon. Or did you forget about that?"

"No, I didn't forget about that."

"Then why…"

Spike cut her off. "Because, and I'll say it again, you need to make friends. That's the whole reason mom sent you here."

"No, she sent me here to coordinate the Summer Sun Celebration. Nothing else."

Spike put a hand over his face and sighed. "Okay, I'm done trying to help you. Just go…read or something."

"Gladly," Sunset smirked. _'Glad you're seeing it my way, little bro.'_With that, she took the info disk from his pocket with her magic and sped off. Ponies did their best to make way for the princess, even going so far as to jump aside when she nearly ran them over. "Okay, where is the library?" She asked the disk. With a flick of her horn, the disk turned on. The information streamed into her irises and she smiled. "Oh-hoho, this is going to be interesting."

And with that, she found the library in no time. And it was at this very moment that Sunset saw something out of her wildest dreams. Her eyes glimmered in preparation as she beheld the construct. "It's…beautiful." She had never seen anything like it…It was a library made out of a tree. _'Bucking brilliant!'_ The irony was just so…delicious. She let a tear fall from her face as she perceived the beauteous construct. She looked over the living curves of the building. Perfection. That's what it was perfect. Made from both magical and natural means, this was a very rare building. Most likely some druids were needed to ensure its creation and druids weren't exactly common in Equestria.

"Don't run off on me like that," Spike huffed as he finally reached her.

"Spike," Sunset was finally able to get herself out of her stupor. "Have you beheld something so magnificent?"

"Yes, but she's in Canterlot at the moment."

"No," Sunset pointed at the library. "That."

Spike stared at the building, incredulously. "That?" Sunset nodded. "What's so special about it? It's just some inconsequential library."

Sunset stared at him as if he'd gone mad. "Just some inconsequential library? Just some inconsequential library?"

"Yeah," Spike peered around, feeling a tad uncomfortable being around her at the moment.

"How dare you say such a thing? This isn't some cold, lifeless library," She teleported over to the tree. She was on her hind legs, using her forelegs to caress the bark. _'Such lovely bark.'_ "This library is a tree!" She pressed her cheek to it and let loose a few more tears. "A tree."

"Yeah," Spike couldn't help but peer all around, as if he had no idea how to handle this. "Um…Sunset, could you please stop…molesting the library tree?"

"I'm not molesting it," Sunset backed off, glaring at her brother._'Seriously, can't a girl cry over a dream come true.'_ "I'm making it feel welcome."

"Yes, but…why? I mean, you've never shown this much respect to the Canterlot libraries."

"Because the Canterlot libraries weren't trees, Spike. The energies of the universe didn't flow with each breath of life the tree took, didn't give the feel of mother nature surrounding and protecting you," She place a hoof onto the bark. "And they most certainly didn't make you snicker when your remember books are made out of trees and the idea of having a tree inside a tree is humorous."

"Yes, trees inside of trees," Spike rolled his eyes. "How funny."

Sunset lit her horn up and scanned the tree. "The spells that went into making this tree are simply marvelous," she let her hooves roam the bark. She could feel the very life force course beneath the bark. "There are several spells woven so perfectly together; Water repellent spells, fire retardant spells, oooh there are even bug repellent spells in here too." She giggled childishly. "Oh, it must have taken at least a dozen druids and sorcerers to interweave all these enchantments together. It's impressive…" Her magic delved a little deeper. "Oh, OH! They were even able to interweave the spells into its very DNA. Why, I'm sure the tree can grow actual rooms."

Just then, interrupting her euphoric experience, the window opened up. Out popped Lightning Dust. "NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRD!" She then closed back up the window.

Sunset's mouth fell open as she failed to process what just occurred. Spike was the only one of the two to speak at the moment. "I love this town."

Sunset was absolutely livid. _'Somepony's in my library? Someponies in my library!'_ "How dare she enter my library." Flames flicked forth from her horn.

"I do believe it's a public library."

"Not anymore," Sunset growled and stomped her way over to the front door. _'I am going to toss that mare so hard, that mom's going to have to create another legend about the second mare in the moon.'_She gripped the door's handle and threw it open. "Lightning, get out of my…" A flick of her magic and the lights turned on.

"SURPRISE!" Came the loud reply of what sounded like the whole town.

"AHHH!" Sunset cried in alarm and stumbled back into her brother. Spike chuckled as helped her back into a firm standing position.

Fiddlesticks giggled as she trotted up to her. "Ah take it ya'll were surprised."

"Oh yeah," Spike nodded, grinning deviously down at her. "We were surprised alright."

Fiddlesticks hoof pumped. "Alright! Score one for Fiddlesticks."

"Fiddlesticks," Sunset seethed through grit teeth. "What is the meaning of this? Why are there so many ponies doing in my house?"

"Simple," Fiddlesticks said. "This here is ya'll's welcomin' party. Ah throw everypony, and dragon," she quickly added in for Spike. "One when they come ta town. Don't want anypony thinkin' we're unfriendly or anythin' like that."

'_But you do come off as annoying.'_ "Be that as it may, I want you all out of my house. Now."

"But the parties just started," Fiddlesticks put a hoof around her shoulder and walked her further into the library. "Ya'll won't ever experience anythin' quite like a Ponyville party. We've got games, punch, and even yer own musician." Fiddlesticks sped off and returned, all in less than second, with her fiddle and played a little merry tune. "Ya don't want ta miss it."

"Oh yes I do," Sunset started off for the stairs.

Spike, to her discomfort, pulled her tail back, dragging her with it. Sunset landed on her rump and glared at her brother, blushing in embarrassment of him pulling her tail. "Oh no you don't. You're going to socialize if it kills you."

'_And it will.'_Fiddlesticks just laughed at their antics. "Ya'll are stranger then a bee in a bear costume. Ah like that."

"Of course you do," Sunset grumbled.

"Ah can tell we're goin' ta be closer than two peas in a pod," Fiddlesticks grinned. _'Keep telling yourself that.'_

"Have fun with your new 'friend', sis," Spike started to walk off, moving through the party to a pair of flower marked mares. "I'm going to enjoy the local culture."

'_SPIKE! Don't leave me.'_ She wanted to yell out, but she knew he wouldn't even if she did. She was stuck, in the middle of this library, with Fiddlesticks and tons of other backwater ponies. _'Worst. Day. Ever.'_

"Come on Sunset," Fiddlesticks headbutted her behind and moved her along. "Ya don't wanna miss out on yer own party, now do ya?"

"As if I had a choice," Sunset said, but she knew Fiddlesticks neither heard nor cared.

Finally, Fiddlesticks stopped pushing Sunset. The young princess found herself staring at a dart board with two familiar faces; Nurse Redheart and Quickfix.

"Well," Quickfix smiled. "If it isn't Sunset Shimmer. Ah wis hopin' ah'd see ye 'ere."

"Yes," Nurse Redheart chimed in. "It is lovely to see you again. I hope your stay here has been lovely."

'_About as lovely as shoving nails down my throat.'_"It was….survivable."

Quickfix laughed. "Tis good ta see oor royalty has a sense o' humor." She slapped Sunset hard on the back knocking her forward a bit. The princess was actually surprised by Quickfix's strength. Unicorns weren't exactly the most muscular of the pony races, but the mechanic had quite a mean hoof. "So how aboot a game o' darts, yer highness?"

"No thanks," Sunset shook her head. "I have some very important…princess things I have to do."

"I'm sure a little break won't hurt anything," Nurse Redheart piped in. "Celestia knows I need them every now and again. It'll surely do you some good to loosen up."

Quickfix nodded. "She speaks the truth."

"But I don't have any darts," Sunset inwardly smiled at her excuse. _'HA! I got out of that pretty easy.'_

"Have mine," Nurse Redheart offered her hoof, carrying three darts. _'DOH!'_

Though gritted teeth, Sunset picked them up with her magic. She knew that the two would keep pestering her if she didn't accept them. _'I'll just throw the darts, go upstairs, and that's it.'_ She told herself. "Thank you."

Nurse Redheart, seemingly oblivious or uncaring about her frustration, sent her a beaming smile. "You're welcome, deary."

"Ah'll go first," Quickfix held her darts up with her magic and plucked one up with her hoof. She squinted at the dartboard, sticking out her tongue slightly as she concentrated. And then, with a simple thrust of her hoof, she hit the inner circle, just missing dead center. Quickfix smirked and then as quick as a whip, threw the other two darts. The darts formed a sort of triangle within the inner circle. "Beat that."

Sunset Shimmer rolled her eyes. _'I don't have time for this stupid game.'_But she played along anyway. Anything to get these ponies off her back. She plucked on of the darts and threw it. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately in her case, she hit the wire holding up the board, causing it to fall to the ground. "Oops."

"No worries," Nurse Redheart went over to pick it up. "Accidents happen."

"Yeah," Sunset took a step back. "Thanks for the game, but I really need to get back to my duties."

"Princess, this is a celebration," Quickfix butted in, cutting her off from her escape. "Yer supposed ta party, loosen up a bit. C'mon, it won't hurt ye, ah swear."

Before Sunset could tell her off, Fiddlesticks appeared next to them. "So, is the mare of the hour havin' a swell time?"

"It's been…tolerable," Sunset didn't want to say anything to really upset the mare…yet. She was saving that for the moment she got to leave this backwater town. Upsetting her now would just lead to a massive headache for the next several hours.

"Tolerable eh," Fiddlesticks hummed in thought, as she tapped her hoof. Then, a look of gleeful realization appeared on her face. "I know what'll make you smile." She grabbed Sunset's hoof and pulled her along. "A nice conversation," Fiddlesticks waved her hoof at Coco Pommel and Pizzelle, who were having a little chat. {More like Pizzelle doing the talking and Coco just listening.} "I know that sound mighty borin', but Pizzelle's the best talker in the whole town. She'll bring a smile out of ya."

'_She didn't before. She won't do it now.'_ Pizzelle and Coco both noticed Fiddlesticks leading the princess over. "Princess Sunset," Pizzelle walked over to her and offered her a glass of punch. "Punch?"

Sunset reeled back in disgust. _'Who knows what these yolks put in their drinks.'_ "No thank you."

"It's great to see you again, princess," Pizzelle drank the glass she offered in one go. "I was really hoping we'd meet again. I was just telling Coco here what a charming pair you and your brother were. So polite, so distant and refined, I couldn't help but feel a tad jealous."

'_As you should be.'_ "I was trained by the best tutors in Equestria. Of course I'm more refined the usual pony on the street."

"Of course you were, your highness," Pizzelle nodded. "I wouldn't expect anything else. What I wouldn't give to live a day in your shoes. What about you Coco? Ever want to be a princess?"

Coco shook her head. "I like where I am now."

Pizzelle giggled and wrapped a wing around the mare. "Such a modest pony, she is. Why I remember the day she came to Ponyville. She was shaking harder than leaf in a thunderstorm. It took Rarity a whole week to get her to open up to other ponies. Strange really, considering her mother is captain of the Mimus Brigade."

Sunset raised an eyebrow, staring at the timid mare questionably. The Mimus Brigade was Equestria's mounted soldiers; each one mounted upon an armored Gallimimus. The creatures weren't native to Equestria, but they had been imported several centuries ago, as they made excellent mounts. The captain, a tough mare by the name of Upper Crust, was a fighter no doubt about it. Sunset had met her personally a few times and unnerved her by the steel in her eyes. The fact that this…earth pony mare was her daughter boggled her mind. _'I guess anypony can have a dud.'_ "Interesting."

Pizzelle nodded exuberantly. "Oh yes, she was the talk of the town. I just couldn't wait to meet her and I am glad that I did. She is just a sweetheart."

Coco was blushing from the attention the older mare threw her way. "Pizzelle, you don't have to go on about me. I'm nopony special. I'm sure the princess is bored out of her mind."

'_Like you wouldn't believe.'_ "She has a point," Sunset spoke up. "I have things to do and hearing you prattling on about Coco here is just keeping me from my duties."

Pizzelle frowned. "Well…if that's how you feel. I'm sorry for taking any of your time."

Sunset nodded. "Thank you." She headed for the stairs.

"Leavin' so soon?" Fiddlesticks looked awfully confused and a tad bit sad.

"As I said before," Sunset said from over her shoulder. "I have important princessy stuff to do. I don't have time to party."

"Oh," Fiddlesticks' ears went down and she bowed her head slightly. "Well, how about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine," Sunset knew she would be gone tomorrow, but lying now would get the annoying hick out of her mane.

Fiddlesticks brightened up immediately upon hearing that. "Ah'm glad ta hear it. Don't you worry, Princess. It'll be a party ta remember."

Sunset chuckled. _'Yeah, remember.'_ She joked to herself. As she started up the stairs, she noticed a certain light green Pegasus was coming down. The moment Lightning Dust's eyes hit her, she almost burst into a laughing fit. Instead, she looked like she was about to burst from holding back her laughter. The two met in the middle. "So…no hard feelings?" She offered her a hoof.

Sunset peered at the hoof and then back at her. With her mind made up, Sunset did what she felt was the best choice. She lit up her horn. Lightning's eyes widened in shock and she felt herself be incased in magic. The Pegasus was then thrown behind Sunset and straight into Spike, who had been talking to Roseluck and Daisy. The two ended up in a heap, knocking down a few books from the shelves. Lightning Dust finally let loose her laughter. "Oh she mad."

Spike just groaned.

* * *

**Upstairs**

Spike was not looking forward to confronting his little sister at the moment. She was agitated and meant that her already short fuse was cut even shorter. He would have to tread lightly. _'Oh just face it Spike. She's going to toss you out the window.'_

Bracing himself for just that, he stepped into the bedroom. "Sunset, are you alright?"

He saw Sunset sitting atop the bed, peering down at a book. "I'm fine, Spike." She looked, in all honestly, pretty grumpy…Which wasn't unusual, but Spike didn't like that look. He preferred seeing his sister smile, like any other brother would.

"No you're not. You just threw that mare, Lightning Dust, straight at me."

"Sorry." Spike could tell she wasn't at all sorry about doing that.

"Was it because she called you a nerd?"

"I'M NOT A NERD!" Sunset gave him one of her trademark fiery glares.

Spike held up a hand defensively. If he could sweat, he knew that he'd surely be doing that now. "I know you're not a nerd."

"Good, else I'd chuck you out the window."

'_Knew it.'_ "But don't you want to go down and party a little bit? I'm sure you can have at least some fun."

"No," she turned the page. "I have more important things to do then 'have fun'. Like saving the world."

Spike sighed. "Suit yourself," he started for the exit. Normally he'd try a bit harder, but tonight he felt like he should give her some space….That and he didn't want to ruin his suit by being tossed out into the street.

"Don't worry Spike," Sunset chimed. "We'll have a little fun later; just the two of us once the party's over. I mean, Fiddlesticks can't keep it up forever."


End file.
